The Redeemer
by OneMoonlessNight
Summary: A flash of thunder and lightning. Cries in the background foreshadowing only what was to come. War is nigh, inevitable. Percy never thought that his life would come to this. Well, it was already chaotic to begin with. So many otherworldly forces are in the making, battling it out and he just had to be in the middle of them. He was too young anyway. This is where it all started.
1. Prologue: Lightning

_[A/N]_

 _This is my debut on my first formal fanfiction. Take it easy on me. Hope you like it._

 _The timeline is not as it was in the books. I'll keep everything explained at the end of the chapters, so make sure not to skip them. A lot of other things are also not canon, so it's kind of an AU. Also, there might be some future OOC'ness, Im not sure, a heads up. Anyways, enjoy, reviews are more than welcome._

 _Everything is in 3'RD P.O.V., but it will switch perspectives like in the original books, if you know what I mean._

 _(You can skip the disclaimer if you know what it means and what it is for.)_

Rated T for seldom cussing and lovey dovey stuff. Read only if you are okay with this.

 ** _Disclaimer!_**

 ** _I do not any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus as they are all rightfully owned by Rick Riordan. I only own the plot and any original characters I may add in the future. No money is earned here and it is only out of the pure fun of it and through the fair use policy that I write this fanfiction._**

* * *

 _Characters:_

 _Percy Jackson, Zeus (Percy Jackson), Hera (Percy Jackson), Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Hestia (Percy Jackson), Hades (Percy Jackson), Demeter (Percy Jackson), Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo (Percy Jackson), Athena (Percy Jackson), Hermes (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite (Percy Jackson), Ares (Percy Jackson), Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Dionysus (Percy Jackson), Persephone (Percy Jackson), Amphitrite (Percy Jackson), Triton (Percy Jackson), The Fates (Percy Jackson), Clotho (Percy Jackson), Lachesis (Percy Jackson), Atropos (Percy Jackson), Chloris (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Hegemone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Zephyros (Percy Jackson), Merpeople (Percy Jackson), Nymphs (Percy Jackson), Naiads (Percy Jackson), Dryads (Percy Jackson),_  
 _Satyrs (Percy Jackson), Nature Spirits (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson,_  
 _Beryl Grace, Camp Half-Blood Campers, Camp Jupiter Campers, Original Characters_

 _The "Camp Half-Blood Campers and Camp Jupiter Campers" are a bit general, but it will also help prevent any future things from being spoiled later on._

* * *

 **Ψ Prologue: Lightning Ψ**

* * *

3'RD POV: Omniscient Perspective

The air was still, saturnine, and virulent. The only thing you could hear was the shrill, gut-wrenching screams echoing through the massive, opulent room. Expertly crafted, marble, Doric pillars with gold crusted trimmings at the perfectly sculpted ends towered all the way from the smooth polished granite floor up to the high white ceiling. Meticulous paintings of twelve good-looking people hung proudly on part of the creamy white walls accompanied by an even more enormous panoramic mural depicting a war scene that was far too ornate to actually get the essence of it. All you could clearly distinguish from that painting was a large figure akin to a...titan being defeated. No matter, it was still breathtaking, especially when the brilliant spotlights showed the important parts of the scene, mainly more enigmatic figures battling. As opposed to these bright spotlights, there were also dim sconces spread evenly on the walls that radiated a soft purple glow in contrast to the humble yet blazing, crimson hearth at the side of the room, crackling in anticipation of what was to come. Several miniature potpourri smelling of fresh lavender and jasmine with a tinge of soothing mint were neatly placed on concrete pedestals all throughout the room and their tender and calming aroma filled the continuously and suffocatingly unmoving air, failing to actually ease the tension. Twelve mighty thrones were arranged in a semi-circle at the center of the room. For some reason, the people who made this room really favored the number "12".

Each fancy throne emitted a peculiar aura, a power so potent, entrancing, and unnerving that it could make your knees buck up in intimidation. Each seat was unique, in size, shape, and design, from ginormous, crackling lightning bolts to thin, sophisticated grapevines. They represented different people through different ways, but all remained to have this intriguing power. Such was the original power of the actual entities whom they belonged to, deities, to be exact. These were the gods and goddesses— beings with unimaginable power, strength, and prowess. No one would dare question them, as proven by the paintings depicting their victory over the wrathful titans long ago. Their word was law and nobody could do anything about it.

It would be absolutely petrifying to be at their spotlight of attention, especially when in their rage or impatience. This was very much the problem of the young soon-to-be-hero baby boy who lied weakly in the bassinet decorated with dazzling smaragdine crystals and shiny abalone shells on the mound of soft, velvety blankets as green as his eyes at the center of the thrones, those beautiful captivating sea green eyes shedding their last tears, sonorous sobs dying down to low sniffles. He was Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. These deities were powerful, yes, but, nothing was mentioned about them as completely good people. Of course this was not in general for every god and goddess. It was just that, sometimes, they could be paranoid and be blinded by their own silly fears. Which lead to this... As the cries softened, the deities' bickering reignited and reverberated throughout the room. It was a cacophony of arguments whether to keep the young innocent boy alive. Of course, in their eyes, well some of them, he was not. However, they could not come to a consensus. All of them simply continued their endless bicke—

"SILENCE!" The man at the front, who wore a glimmering, jeweled crown atop his head, thundered. He had this intimidating and authoritarian demeanor accompanied by a beard and a smug face, almost looking like something akin to a wannabe despot, but more...electric. He was the oh so mighty God of the Sky, Zeus. These...were the Greek gods, the Olympians. As silence filled the air once more, the God of the Sky continued, "We shall put to a vote! State your side and reason. I shall start. I vote for the death of Perseus, this pitiful sea spawn! He goes against the oath of the Big Three sworn long ago!"

"Shut up, _brother_!" A figure just as bearded as the latter brandishing an ocean blue trident snapped. The man smelled of a gentle sea spray splashing at your feet on a warm summer day, quite comforting at that, but still hiding potential rage like a sudden tidal wave. He was obviously Poseidon, God of the Seas. "You're the one to talk! You had two of them. Two! From different pantheons! You do nothing but eliminate my children and their mothers out of spite, arrogance, and pride! She was a queen amongst mortals caught in this pathetic crossfire of yours. The same goes for poor Hades! He simply wants someone else to care for yet you just have to go and ruin that. HOW IRONIC IS IT THAT YOUR TWO CHILDREN AND THEIR MOTHER ARE SAFE AND HIDDEN AWAY WHILE YOU KILL OUR FAMILIES! My son is less than a year old, you stupid hypocrite! I vote against the death of my innocent son!"

"Hmph!" A stuffy woman straightened her silver crown as she grumbled at Poseidon. She smoothed the pavonated (peacock-blue) peacock feather detailing at the seams of her cascading dress while managing to sneer at young Perseus who had his eyes half-lidded, tired after all the crying. Hera... She then turned sent a fierce wolf glare at her unfaithful husband, the King of the Gods, making her as the Queen. "They're all just the same, right _Zeus_? They are just the products of infidelity! I vote for the death of this bastard."

Poseidon merely glowered at her, but internally shivered at the thought of Amphitrite's reaction when she finds out. However, he did consider the Queen of the Heavens' vote and found it somewhat justified. She was, indeed, the Goddess of Marriage. It must have scarred her very deeply every time someone cheats on each other while she remained faithful to her husband. Poseidon understood and his glare softened just the tiniest bit. The Sea God simply left the next person to vote, which happened to be his other sister.

"Hmm..." A lady in earthen robes smelling of the fresh fields after a bountiful harvest inspected the young boy, who already fell asleep in exhaustion, letting out a few snores here and there and some strong kicks around his sea green blankets. Her eyes narrowed appraisingly, "I vote against his death. He obviously eats his cereals! He is evidently healthy and his mother uses only eco-friendly products. Did I mention that he eats his cereal?" Everyone groaned in annoyance. Oh, boy. We _just can't guess_ who that is— Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest.

"I vote for his death," a woman in a flowing ash grey toga announced. Her calculating, apathetic gray eyes bore into everyone else's. She was definitely Athena. "He is merely another child of Barnacle Beard, over there, and he is a possible threat to Olympus. We are also trying to avoid the Great Prophecy and it is the most logical solution." Her answer was quick and compendious.

Demeter has to put all of her strength and power into restraining Poseidon in place. Curious vines grew around the Sea King's wrists as he bellowed in pure rage, "LOGICAL? You, the Goddess of Wisdom, of all people should know that Zeus is taking the chance to have all the fame for himself!"

Zeus and Athena were about to retort, but a man in a a golden toga as bright as the blazing sun quickly cut in with his vote before any shenanigans could happen, "Uh... It's my turn to vote!" The evident Sun God cleverly cut in as the others shut up and waited for his answer. "I have to side with Uncle P on this one. He's just an innocent child. I mean look at him. The prophecy calls for a hero that will preserve or raze Olympus. I'm putting my bets on him saving us, especially with his fatal flaw being personal loyalty." The man, Apollo, ended albeit more cheerfully than expected.

"Wow, Apollo, you actually said something with sense!" An intimidating woman in a silver parka teased as she subconsciously played with her .

"Shut up, lil' sis," the Sun God responded cheekily with a blinding grin.

The Moon Goddess came back, "I'M OLDER THA—"

"Honey, how about you shut up and say your vote. I have a lot of other places to be, right now," A gorgeous and remarkably distracting woman in a revealing, pink dress chirped in and ended with a faraway expression on her face, probably thinking about the things she could be doing. "You know what? I'll go first. I vote against his death. I can already predict a very interesting love life ahead for him. I can't wait for the drama!" That was definitely Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

"Fine, _Miss I-Want-To-Have-More-Kids-Right-Now_ , I totally understand your situation, so I'll have to vote for his..." The maiden goddess paused her sarcastic reply when she got lost in thought— what _would_ she vote? He was just a child, but he could easily turn into those pigs. But still, she could sense something special about the baby boy, but she probably ignored it when Artemis shook herself out her reverie and answered, "his...death. I'm afraid I just can't take a chance on a male. I think Thalia is a much better candidate, even if she is older, a year old, which means the prophecy will arrive just a tad bit earlier. No matter, she is safely tucked away."

Poseidon was fuming. The goddess has judged his son, who couldn't even speak, based on his sex? Not only that, Thalia was going to stay alive, yet his son is on the edge of imminent death for the same reason that she was alive. It was so unfair, so immoral, so...outrageous! He silently trembled in his seat, gripping his trident so hard that his knuckles turned white around the unnerving, three-pronged weapon that seemed to angrily glow a bright sea green for just one second. He simply shot a glare at Artemis as the voting continued.

To help placate Poseidon, a blacksmith looking man in loose mortal attire, a t-shirt and jeans, both with a tint of orange to them, quickly stepped up and proceeded to mention his vote. He quickly shot a glare at Hera before speaking. "I know what it feels like to be abandoned by family, my parents no less. I was thrown off Olympus by a certain perfectionist, over expectant mother," He paused to sneer at Hera once more and continued with just as much venom as before, "I vote against his death because what he needs right now is care and acceptance. He will surely return the favor to a loving family." The Forge God concluded, mixing his entire past with his advocacy.

"Well said, nephew," Poseidon smiled thankfully at him while Hephaestus simply nodded curtly in return. "Who's next?"

"I'll go. I don't even care," answered a man in some bold leopard print top with a contrasting deep aubergine pants. It was so mismatched that he was probably drunk when he chose them. Probably, but no. This was the God of Wine, Dionysus, and he was currently on probation, so he was not allowed any alcohol. Even worse, he was stuck at a place called Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for people like Percy, the children of the gods and goddesses. "I vote for his death," Dionysus decided, "I don't need another brat running around."

"I also vote for his death," a man in a war-torn, black, leather jacket seconded. He screamed out violence all the way from his dark shades to his studded boots— Ares, the God of War. "Sorry, Aphrodite, but this punk is nothing. Just kill him now and get it over with."

Poseidon scowled at the two, who merely shuffled uncomfortable in their thrones as they have angered their ill-tempered uncle. But, underneath that scowl was an intense anxiousness and worry. The vote was down to five versus six, the winning side being the one for death. He turned to the last person who hasn't voted. A man in a snappy business suit that almost looked like it could double as a mailman's uniform. He held a caduceus by his left side and wore golden winged shoes. He had a mischievous facade, but the King of the Sea knew that he was internally panicking because the last decision would be up to him. He was Hermes, God of Messengers. The speedy god let out a deep breath, he was used to being fast, breakneck with everything, especially with his deliveries, but now all the tension was there and it was absolutely nerve wrecking.

"I vote..." Hermes nervously started. "against his death." At that, Poseidon visibly loosened and relaxed, giving the God of Thieves a very grateful smile. He grinned back and finished his answer, "I know what our children means to us, especially me, and I know that killing uncle's son will break him. It's not right to just go on with this."

Apollo added to lighten up the mood a bit more, "Yeah! Besides, Uncle P would probably kill us all if we did."

Zeus merely trembled in anger and scrambled his brain to find a way to kill the bratty sea spawn. After a quick second, he smirked out of nowhere and announced, "As we have a tie, I summon Hades to break it."

Poseidon eyes widened as a puff of black smoke appeared. A man in stunning black armor materialized at the center of the throne room, just about a few feet away from young Percy.

"What is it now, Zeus?" The God of the Underworld impatiently demanded.

"Oh nothing..." Zeus replied cheekily. "Just here for your vote to break this tie. After that, you may return."

"Fine..." the Death God grumbled. "What is it?"

"Simple," Athena started to instruct. "Just vote whether or not to kill the child in front of you. By the way, he is the child of Poseidon." The grey eyes goddess smirked as Hades eyes widened and vacillated from Poseidon and his son.

He snarled at Poseidon and looked the baby in the green blankets, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE OATH!? Am I, the reason for the oath, the only one who actually—"

He became outraged at the sight, but when he turned back to Poseidon, he found someone he never knew. This was not his strong and proud brother, Poseidon. He was on the verge of tears and a mental breakdown. His sea green eyes nearly fading to dull ones, his scruffy beard seemingly getting grayer and older. The Sea God stared at him pleadingly with just one message— to save his son. The grief on his face reminded Hades of his own a long time ago. His mind flashed back to a beautiful woman in dark grey, almost black, robes, her Italian accented face smirking at him almost teasingly. Her stunning gaze could melt his frozen heart. Her sweet words could cheer up his mood from his usual glum face. Her caring personality could make him feel so at ease and relaxed, like nothing in this world could separate them. Their children were the symbols of their love and passion for each other, very adorable ones at that. It was decades ago that he met the angel to his deathly ways— Maria di Angelo.

Clear memories flashed through: the beach house, the rain, the thunder, his children, the...lightning. The Lord of the Dead choked back a sob reminiscing about the death of his beloved. He was merely grateful that his children survived and are safely hidden in a special place where time is more unstable. There, they would be safe until necessary release. The Death King didn't know how his children survived, though. As far as he knew, the lightning bolt struck down before he could cast a shadowy shield upon Maria and his kids, but they still lived. Hades was grateful and in great debt to whatever or whomever saved them. He looked back to Poseidon, the God of Wat— Water! He only put the pieces together here and now, right in the throne room, after decades of mind boggling detective work.

Poseidon! No one else could have interfered. No other water deity, save Oceanus, Pontus, and Hyrdos, was powerful enough to protect his children from Zeus' lightning bolt. Oceanus would never do that and the other two primordial gods are either faded or in hiding. It was so obvious! It was all coming together. They were by the beach! His brother must have protected his children with the rain out of care or pity. He suddenly felt this feeling throbbing within him, beating against his chest since he was going to vote for his death and then torture the Sea God's son and lover's soul for the rest of eternity when Poseidon himself put away their difference to save his children— guilt. It was a good thing that...Molly? Stephanie? Oh yes, Sally, the God of the Dead harked back. She was currently in the Fields of Asphodel and he would later move her to Elysium. Hades gave Poseidon a reassuring smile. The God of the Underworld sighed. "I vote against his death." He managed to get out as everyone else seemed flabbergasted, the most affected being Poseidon, who was still confused from the reassuring smile. Hades sent him a knowing and gratifying gaze and the Sea God's eyes widened in understanding as he nodded back in sheer happiness. Hades was going to explain his answer when his brother, the King of the Gods, cut him off.

"Never mind, brother. You may return to the under world," The Sky God's hand waved in a ceremonious and dramatic manner and bolt of thunder flashed Hades away back to the Underworld. "I veto that answer and instead I, as King, simply break this tie in the favor of Perseus' death."

Many gods and goddesses from both sides of the argument were shocked that Zeus could just do something like that, some more outraged, rather. Before Poseidon or anyone supporting him could even contest, a certain fiery goddess blazed in anger as she stomped her way from the hearth to the center of the throne room, right beside the son of Poseidon, her flowing robes sliding on the smooth floor, eyes burning in determination. She was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth.

"That is unfair, brother! Hades rightfully broke the tie in favor of his survival. You have no right, even as King, to veto that!" She contested.

"And what are you going do about it, sister? You are not even an Olympian. I will do as I please. If I want to kill this worthless child, I can and I will!" Zeus boomed as he took out his master bolt and flung it ferociously at the boy before anyone could do anything.

Poseidon screeched in rage as he tried to erect barriers around the child, the energy seeping from his trident into the cocoon surrounding the baby. Alas, it was too late, the powerful bolt of electricity already did its damage. All that was heard was the loudest, ear splitting scream that resonated throughout Olympus. The God of the Oceans was so heartbroken to see that the shields did not pull through and gently let the turquoise barrier of energy subside, leaving a pile of ash, some crushed gemstones from the bassinet, and remnants of heavily charred blankets on the blackened floor, which was so scorched that the limestone turned into marble.

"ZEUS!" The Sea God explosively vociferated as the rest of the Olympians cowered at the sight of man in a raging sea green aura gripping his trident so tightly that it would probably break under any more pressure.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap!_

 _FOR CLARIFICATION! Thalia is still the older sister to Jason, but only by 1 YEAR. Why? Well, maybe because Zeus can't resist himself and keep it in his pants for more than a year. Well, that means, currently Thalia is 1 year and a few months old, Percy is less than 1 year old, and Jason is a few months old._

 _I fixed the problems with the code and italics and bold. Also, this story is definitely not one of those cliché OP Percy ones. This is just a normal PJO AU._

 _Sorry for any OOC'ness._

 _Reviews, comments, and suggestions are heavily appreciated. If you have the time, please do leave some, it helps me stay interested with the story. Thanks :)_

 _Next update is on January 14 (M), because I don't want to rush it and I can on work on weekends because of school. I can tell how horrible rushed stories are. No matter how good the author is, if it's not well thawed out, it's not going to be fun or of good quality._

 _R &R!_

* * *

 _I placed a **Update Schedule** in my profile/bio. :)_

* * *

 _Happy Reading ~OneMoonlessNight_


	2. Chapter 1: Venting

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):_

 _(You may skip if you did not review or did not expect a reply)_

 _Lifeofroos: Ty. I'll take note of that. I'll try my best to tone down the vocabulary without lessening the depth and scope of the story, but it's gonna be really hard since I conditioned myself to apply the things I learn everyday. Also, "mostly"? If you do see mistakes, make sure to tell me so I can correct and learn from them. :)_

 _Kuman: Thanks for showing that. Yes, I understand where you're coming from. But that's the point (XD). The OOC'ness and clichéness is not just for the heck of it. I have a plan for Zeus in the middle of the story, so sadly he has to start off like this asshole. As said in the summary, the gods are more "dramatic". This is just the prologue, there's still a long way to go for the story. Also, I didn't really write the entire paragraphs in all caps. I only used one sentence or actually just one word, except for one or two things. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. :)_

 _dragonoid9810: Thanks a lot! I'll make sure to keep the drama up._

 _Anonymous: It's nice to hear that. I included my response at the notes at the last bit of the prologue since I was still online and you were the first to comment about the problems with the format which is definitely solved by now. Sally did die, but that doesn't instantly turn into an OP Percy. I'm gonna do my best to make this a unique story. :)_

 _abcd: Thank you for noticing that. Since this is the prologue, I don't get to explain much about everything that happens. Also, in the summary, the gods are more "dramatic" so I guess that's one reason for this madness. The point that you are arguing is the exact reason why Poseidon is so angry at Zeus and exactly why Poseidon has such strong allies in the vote. This may be OOC, but Athena's rivalry with Poseidon and Artemis' deploring of men may have blinded them, and for Zeus, well, he's just an upgraded and more annoying Zeus 2.0 who is about to get pummeled by Poseidon ( ;) ). There are many things to unravel, but you'll just have to wait and see. Everything that happens, every detail happens, occurs for a reason, which I obviously can't say without spoiling the story because I planned this out a bit farther than you think, in fact I already have a solid and detailed plan for the next 50 chapters (that sounds a bit ambitious but it's true XD I just have to write it and it will take time). This includes the pairing, which I'm not telling 'til it's time since it's just the prologue. A reminder to everyone this is sorta an AU, so I'm guessing their are changes in character, timeline, etc. As said or hinted before, this is just the prologue and a lot will be explained in the future chapters, like this one._

 _Yes, I'm also happy this isn't a OP Percy fanfiction because honestly have been drowned by these kinds of Mary Sue Percy fanfictions, whether it is a betrayal or Chaos/Primordial fanfiction. I just want to keep it simple, here, on Earth, maybe the Underworld. I see that you have some guesses here? Well I assure you I can be very unpredictable. ;)_

 _Guest: Aqui está (No, I don't know this language, but I do know google translate)! I put concrete update dates in my_ _profile. :)_

 _Anonymous: Im adding this comment here instead of the next chapter. First of all, thank you for pointing out the mishap with Jason's birthday. I fixed it, the year is corrected now (1995). Sorry again for the OOC'ness, well I did put the disclaimer. You have some guesses already, huh? I guess you'll just have to wait (sorry). But, I will follow the update schedule of 2019, maybe even earlier than usual, like this chapter. If I don't update, it means something's up and I'm really busy. If I don't update at all, not even a small note, then I probably lost this account or am dead._

 _Sorry for boring you with replies. If you do not want me to reply, you can specify in your review not to._

 **Disclaimer: A lot of things might be OOC now and in the future. Remember, AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. Rick Riordan owns them. I own the plot and any future OC's.**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Poseidon screeched in rage as he tried to erect barriers around the child, the energy seeping from his trident into the cocoon surrounding the baby. Alas, it was too late, the powerful bolt of electricity already did its damage. All that was heard was the loudest, ear splitting scream that resonated throughout Olympus. The God of the Oceans was so heartbroken to see that the shields did not pull through and gently let the turquoise barrier of energy subside, leaving a pile of ash, some crushed gemstones from the bassinet, and remnants of heavily charred blankets on the blackened floor, which was so scorched that the limestone turned into marble._

 _"ZEUS!" The Sea God explosively vociferated as the rest of the Olympians cowered at the sight of man in a raging sea green aura gripping his trident so tightly that it would probably break under any more pressure._

* * *

 _Characters:_

 _Percy Jackson, Zeus (Percy Jackson), Hera (Percy Jackson), Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Hestia (Percy Jackson), Hades (Percy Jackson), Demeter (Percy Jackson), Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo (Percy Jackson), Athena (Percy Jackson), Hermes (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite (Percy Jackson), Ares (Percy Jackson), Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Dionysus (Percy Jackson), Persephone (Percy Jackson), Amphitrite (Percy Jackson), Triton (Percy Jackson), The Fates (Percy Jackson), Clotho (Percy Jackson), Lachesis (Percy Jackson), Atropos (Percy Jackson), Chloris (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Hegemone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Zephyros (Percy Jackson), Merpeople (Percy Jackson), Nymphs (Percy Jackson), Naiads (Percy Jackson), Dryads (Percy Jackson),_  
 _Satyrs (Percy Jackson), Nature Spirits (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson,_  
 _Beryl Grace, Camp Half-Blood Campers, Camp Jupiter Campers, Original Characters_

 _The "Camp Half-Blood Campers and Camp Jupiter Campers" are a bit general, but it will also help prevent any future things from being spoiled later on._

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 1: Venting Ψ**

* * *

3'RD POV: Omniscient Perspective  
Date: August 2, 1995

Meteorologists could not explain the sudden, worldwide, battering storms and tidal waves, while seismologists were baffled by the number of simultaneous earthquakes and tremors they recorded in countries along _and_ away from the fault lines. The news on the paper, radio, and television was brimming with the most creative doomsday theories that scientists, who were going crazy over these phenomena, were supplying and coming up with. Still, not one logical and reasonable explanation has been confirmed and, now, people around the world are shaking in fear of what is to come.

Little did they know that it was because of something happening right above their noses— literally! If below, in the mortal world, people were trembling, then up above, in Olympus, all the gods, goddesses, and basically everyone there were absolutely petrified! It was just one average day in Olympus, albeit too pedestrian for others, too. Most of the deities took care of their duties there and some just came back from theirs in the mortal world. Nymphs were keeping all the temples at their peak glory, while dryads, naiads, satyrs, and other nature spirits took care of all the natural affairs, whether it was watering Hera's garden or planting new aquatic flora in Poseidon's personal saltwater lake. Speaking of Poseidon, the God of the Sea was the reason for this chaos. One minute, it was just a peaceful, normal day, then the next, they heard this shrill scream followed by the entirety of Olympus trembling with one of the most powerful earthquakes they have ever felt or witnessed in centuries. Poseidon was usually a calm and collected god, much like the ocean, his domain. But when he was enraged, he becomes just a ferocious as the waves furiously lapping at a doomed boat in a raging typhoon at rough seas. Everyone would have been simply curious about what made the Sea God this outraged if they weren't running around in panic for their...er...lives? Well most of them were immortal, but reforming is a long and annoying process, so they didn't want that and nature entities didn't want to be reincarnated into a measly flower or something. Everyone could only thank Chaos when the trembling stopped at the slightest before any buildings could crumble. Olympus was mostly unscathed; a few uprooted trees here, some cracks in the pillars there. Once everything ceased, the air was still just as everyone else contemplating. Something big in the Throne Room was taking place and no one except for the Olympians knew what was happening.

Poseidon's strikingly atrous (jet-black) hair nearly matched his stunning sea green eyes, which now darkened into frightening corbeau (blackish green) ones. His pure rage, as clearly shown by the strong quakes, only settled down to give Zeus a direful and dreadful scowl. You could feel the electricity from Poseidon's anger and he wasn't even the God of the Sky! He quickly sneered at the other five gods and goddesses who voted for Perseus' death. The Sea God turned back to Zeus and saw his accomplished and...relieved face? This got his gears turning and out the pieces together. Thalia was older than Perseus, so there was really no need to kill him unless it was for the sheer fun of annoying him. But, he looked relieved, why would Zeus feel relieved when Thalia was already guaranteed to... He took a few moments, but his eyes widened as he started to deduce something probably only Athena would find out. If something were to happen to Thalia, then Perseus would be the next in line, but if his son was eliminated, that left Jason as the candidate. Poseidon sent an outraged look at Zeus, and not just because he was furious at him, but also because he would never think that his brother would stoop as low as this.

All the deities in the massive throne room simply witnessed an steaming Poseidon get of his throne and stomp on the marble floor to arrive in front Zeus himself and it was a horrifying, petrifying sight. The Sea God's glare hardened as he grabbed the King of the God's wrist and flung him into the center of the room where Percy's bassinet used to be before he perished. Zeus' body crackled with electricity, ready to put up a good fight, but the King of Atlantis wanted to keep up the pressure, so that no recoveries could be made. Before anyone could voice anything, Poseidon dashed at speeds that would make Hermes jealous over from Zeus' high and mighty seat, water wrapped around his strong fist as it froze and collided with the Sky God's jaw, producing a rather sickening snap that echoed throughout the room. Zeus already had ichor bleeding from the wound, so he reflexively thew back a hard punch, but missed because Poseidon pulled an unexpected move by putting his hand on the Sky God's back while dodging. He was grinning sadistically as he teleported him and Zeus in a cloud of turquoise mist, off to somewhere more...private.

They reappeared at the bottom of Poseidon's private saltwater lake in Olympus, where there was less aquatic flora to damage and less marine fauna to harm, as they have already cowered to the corner of the lake when their king signaled them to, of course not wanting them to get caught in the crossfire. The Sky God in front of him started choking, even as a god, at the lack of air. The Sea God rolled his eyes and lazily waved his trident in the air...er...water? No matter, the choking ceased and all that was left was the recovering figure of the King of the Gods from the lack of air as he breathed so heavily that you could hear the pounding of his chest. Zeus raised his hands at the ready but discovered he could not summon any electric power of sorts in the enchanted, dampening waters of the lake. Poseidon clapped slowly in a very teasing, sarcastic, and cliché manner.

"So, _brother_. Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid? The other gods and goddesses may not take it into account that _Thalia_ is _older_ than my son, and therefore won't cause any problems in your _oh so grand scheme_."

"W-what do you m-mean, Poseidon," the Sky God stammered in nervousness, not wanting to give in to him, which he was completely failing at.

' _Zeus never stammers_ ,' the King of the Sea mused to himself. ' _Which means he's really up to something_.'

Definitely failed at hiding it...

"Oh, there's really no reason you would risk this entire shenanigans. You don't want war, do you? You already have an impending one on you hands, you surely don't want another with me...unless, IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE!"

Poseidon slammed his trident down against the water, which only gave itself more _oomph_ as it got boosted by its domain, water, by gravity as well, as it pulverized the sandy ground beneath it, destroying a few seaweed and coral here and there that he would definitely have to fix later. Zeus was blasted away and landed on his behind as the Sea God stalked closer.

"You're such a conniving, power hungry, fame driven bitch! I know that you've been visiting Apollo a lot more times than you have recently. I thought you were finally trying to spend time with your children, but _nooo._ I was and always will be wrong to think that you would actually care!"

"Poseidon..." Zeus tried to argue, but to no avail.

The God of the Sky crawled back away from the God of the Seas, who seemed to get closer and closer, inching his way as he enjoyed and cherished the moments where Zeus was actually so terrified that he would piss himself. The fear from not being in his domain and in Poseidon's instead was definitely not helping.

"Listen here, Zeus. All these years putting up against Athena doesn't get you nowhere. I learned... And I know that the only reason you would want to kill my precious Perseus is that something is going to happen to Thalia, isn't there?"

The Sky God's eyes widened, but he grimly nodded, confirming Poseidon's suspicions— Zeus was going to do anything and everything just to be in the limelight of the Great Prophecy. The Lord of the Seas felt extremely scandalized.

"So, is that what our children — your children — mean to you...little pawns in your own silly game of fame, just like the wars before? Is Jason just your backup plan if _something_ happens to Thalia?" Poseidon scowled. "Oh, don't worry, I won't stoop low like you just did and be that _something_ to your _beloved_ daughter."

At that, Zeus visibly let out a breath of relief, but shortly thereafter steeled himself to meet his brother's pitying glare.

They both dissipated once more into turquoise mist as both gods teleported back to the center of the throne room, right on the pile of ashes. Poseidon tried his greatest to contain his anger for just a few more moments.

"I'm done Zeus," the Sea God said coldly and seriously, to the point that it was somewhat quietly emotionless and apathetic. "You can have it your way! You don't need to worry about another war on your hands either. I'm not declaring one...for the sake of those gods and goddesses who I respect and care for." Poseidon finished as his sneer softened a tad bit when he faced his supporters, his friends, his family. "Goodbye."

With that, the King of Ocean evanesced into that strikingly iconic turquoise mist for one of the last times they would see in years. A few seconds later, the beauty and grandeur that was Poseidon's throne, its dazzling abalone shells and shiny seaweed at the sides adorning the beautiful seat, imploded and crumbled into a pile of rubble, signaling his permanent departure from Olympus, while leaving all of the gods and goddesses, whom, after recovering from the dust and debris from the implosion, stared at the pile of rocks and seashells, with throbbing mixed emotions.

Poseidon, having used mist travel instead of flashing too much in one day, went straight back to Atlantis, where he could wallow in his sorrows and regrets. The Lord of the Seas necessitated to his servants that he was not to disturbed unless absolutely needed. He trudged in grief along the hallways, ignoring the bowing servants so he could arrive at his bedroom sooner. The Sea God didn't really use this room too often, mainly because he was a god and gods didn't need sleep as they were usually always energized. But currently, Poseidon was by no means energized. He was sapped, emotionally and physically. He opened the periwinkle painted door and walked in, letting the water push the door shut. He didn't bother to turn on the crystal chandelier and simply curled up in bed. He decided that the little amounts of natural light from the large white framed window was enough. The King of Atlantis stayed there, wrapped up in blankets and his emotions in the dim room. With a wave of his hand, a picture of his Perseus materialized in his hand. He shut his eyes tightly as he slowly teared up.

"Why does Zeus have to be like this? It wasn't always this way..." Poseidon muttered to himself.

A few moments later, he heard slow, yet sounding knocks from the entrance of his bedroom and then a few failed turns of the knob, signaling that the door was locked. Knowing who it was, he tried to shake away the dizziness in his head to get the door. As he removed the fine aquamarine pillows from his face, the Sea God paused to admire the room. His eyes fell on the crisp azure walls decorated with strips of wavy seaweed, which slowly made its decent in twists and turns from the ceiling all the way to the smooth, yet slightly grainy floor. This was, of course, because the floor was simply concreted sand. It reminded Poseidon of the beach, one of his favorite parts of his domain, and so he requested for it. He rolled of the soft, velvety bed and cursed when his head hit the giant, gleaming shell that was the headboard of the bed. He pulled himself up, using the ultramarine nightstand for support. He slightly messed up the placement of the seashell lamp on it, but Poseidon ignored and shrugged it off as he stalked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, Amphitrite?" He asked the beautiful woman clad in sapphire robes with fancy lace in front of him.

"Poseidon, dear, the servants report that you looked devastated and grief struck after the Olympian Council meeting. They said that you wanted to be left alone. Is everything okay?" The Queen of the Seas asked, obviously concerned.

Poseidon froze, "I..."

Amphitrite put her index finger on her husband's lips. She flicked the switch of the lights on and slowly guided Poseidon to his bed and let him lie down. She at beside him as she combed her delicate hands through Poseidon's atrous hair.

"Hey... Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your wife after all," she said caringly.

A pang of guilt washed over Poseidon's face. Tears started falling once more. "I'm sorry Amphitrite..."

Amphitrite's eyes widened, anticipating what he was going to say. "Don't tell me..."

Poseidon stopped staring at the blank ceiling and looked up to Amphitrite, who was still unmoving beside him, and gave her _that look_. His eyes were deep red, tears stained his cheeks

"HOW COULD YOU!? After everything, after the wars, THE OATH..." She cried in outrage. "I'll kill them!"

Poseidon was terrified and scarred, but he could not blame his wife. He let out a sigh. Why does everything have to go wrong for him?

He simply replied in tears, his eyes staring at Amphitrite with a broken edge to them, "Go ahead. They're already dead..."

"Oh..." She managed to say.

Poseidon rolled away from Amphitrite. "I know you'll never accept them as your family, but I very well consider them as mine. I can't help but think I failed them when Zeus...killed them both. I just..."

Amphitrite rose from her cross legged position at the side of the bed to crawl over to him and lock him in a sweet, intimate kiss.

"Poseidon... I can't say I'm not angry at you, but I'm... I'm sorry. I know how they mean to you. Di immortales, you know what? I give up. All these years you can't keep you big friend in your pants. So, tell you what, I'll let you have your little escapades every now and then, _so long_ _as_ you come back to me," She purred, implying _something_ else.

"Of course, my queen," the Sea God chuckled after flushing a bit in embarrassment, getting himself in a brighter, more gleeful mood. "You never fail to be the light of my life. The pearl of my ocean."

"I'm you're wife," Amphitrite smiled and her grin faded to a smirk. "And as your wife and queen, it's also my job to remind you of your duties today."

Poseidon sighed, "Okay, I'll get to it as soon... Wait a minute! I already finished all of my duties before the Olympian Meeting! You trickster!"

She smiled deviously, "I nearly got y—"

A harsh knock on the door was all it took to stop their conversation. The door opened, revealing a double tailed merman floating and swimming towards the couple.

"Ah, Triton!" Poseidon grinned blindingly, as another person was here to brighten up the mood.

I know what you're thinking...Triton?

Recently, probably starting during the last Christmas of 1994, he and and his son have been spending some time bonding and establishing that father and son connection and it was _definitely_ , _totally_ _not_ because a _certain_ Queen of the Seas forced it or _anything_. Not that they regretted it, because they really hit it off. Hey, no one said the start wasn't bumpy, because it really, _really_ was. I think they got so angry that it it triggered what now was the 1995 Great Hanshin Earthquake in Japan just 5 months ago. He and Triton got into an argument about being a god son or father. After that, it was very vague, but sooner or later, definitely later, the father and son started to see each other from different perspectives. They gave each other chances to make up for plenty of lost time. Triton grew the tiniest bit of understanding for his father, but a demigod son? That may be pushing the limits and the Sea God knew this, so he was nervous of his son's reaction.

"Father, is something wrong?" The Heir to Atlantis questioned concernedly. "Mother instantaneously went to your room after meeting up with a couple of the servants. I decided to follow if anything was going amiss."

Poseidon's mood darkened. He swiftly turned to Amphitrite, his face betraying only one unspoken question. In turn, Amphitrite paused and looked skeptical, but nodded all the same.

"Uh... You see, I sired a demigod son and..."

"WHAT!?" Triton hollered, slack jawed and eyes widened. "You BROKE THE OATH!? And...Mother, are you..."

"I took it better than expected, in fact I made an agreement with him." She replied.

"Oh...um... Then, where are he and his mother at now." He queried, trying to change the subject away from the current state of Poseidon and Amphitrite— wrong thing to do.

Once again, a few tears rolled down Poseidon's cheeks. He quickly regained his composure and answered, "They're... They're...gone, killed by Zeus."

Triton's eyes grew even more, probably to the size of dinner plates. He'd never expect their deaths to come so abruptly, not that he cared or anything. He turned to his father, who was an emotional wreck, Amphitrite rubbing soothing circles on his back. He _did_ , however, care for Poseidon. Sympathy and empathy sprouted within Triton as he lunged forward and hugged his father.

"They may not mean that much to me (they don't), but I know you love and care for them with every drop of your being. I should know, I'm your son and I have the best father anyone could ever wish for," he comforted with sweet, carefully planned words.

Poseidon hugged his son back fiercely, roping in Amphitrite a moment later in the endearing family hug. The turbulent seas, frequent earthquakes, and virulent typhoons all over the world seemed to gradual come to a stop. The Sea God felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside. He felt safe and secure in the arms of his loved ones.

The hug probably lasted for an hour, but _no one_ cared because they never did something like this.

Finally they parted and the Lord of the Seas held his wife and son at arms length, and said sincerely, "I love you all so very much. You mean the world to—"

 _Another_ loud knock came from the door, disturbing the intimate family moment. Geez, take it easy on the poor door; you people have been knocking too much for the past hours! Merpeople really knocked _hard_.

Poseidon quickly got up and stomped angrily towards the entrance, slammed the door open, and glared at the servant, whom halted this rare family occasion among the oh so busy Royal Family because he asked not to be disturbed. He eyed the letter in the servant's trembling hands and looked him in the eye as to demand for an explanation.

"Milord, I give my deepest apologies for intruding, but Hestia and Hades were begging for an audience with you. They claim in a note, which is now disposed of, attached to an enveloped letter that Iris could not connect to you. Hades sent this letter through Hermes, who was not allowed to drop by the palace, so he left the letter at a post in West Atlantis, which was sent here," he explained breathlessly and finished by showing Poseidon a sleek, onyx envelope with the creepily sanguineous wax seal of Hades, a skull with a cross behind it, at the front.

The King of Atlantis nodded in thanks and allowed the servant to leave with a another bow. He stalked back to Triton and Amphitrite while carefully opening the atrous envelope, swiftly removing the blood red seal, to reveal the letter written on crisp, fulvous paper. The writing was very short, but the penmanship was impressive. In elegant cursive, using deep violet, almost burgundy, ink, the letter had only one sentence.

 _Please meet Hestia and me at the seaside restaurant Saffron, Palm Bay, Florida in formal attire at 7:00 tonight._

 _~Yours Truly, Hades_

* * *

There you go. 1 day early :)

Sorry for all the OOC'ness!

* * *

Clarifications with the timeline:

Thalia's Birthday: December 22, 1993

(Original: 12/22/87)

Percy's Birthday: August 18, 1994

(Original: 8/18/93)

Jason's Birthday: July 1, 1995

(Original: July 1, 1994)

Correction: Jason IS 1 MONTH old, not a few months old. Percy is still less than a year old, even if he is dead, since it's currently August 2, a day after the trial, which happened on August 1.

I hope this helps, I know the story has a lot of details, so I will clarify some things if they are too confusing. You may also ask questions on the reviews, which are read and appreciated!

* * *

Updates!

You can view the full update schedule on my bio/profile

R&R please! Ty!

* * *

Happy reading! ~One Moonless Night


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

_Hardly any from last chapter :(_

 _I still don't own PJO/HoO :(_

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _The King of Atlantis nodded in thanks and allowed the servant to leave with a another bow. He stalked back to Triton and Amphitrite while carefully opening the atrous envelope, swiftly removing the blood red seal, to reveal the letter written on crisp, fulvous paper. The writing was very short, but the penmanship was impressive. In elegant cursive using deep violet, almost burgundy, ink, the letter had only one sentence._

 _Please meet Hestia and me at the seaside restaurant Saffron, Palm Bay, Florida in formal attire at 7:00, August ._

 _~Yours Truly, Hades_

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 2: Meeting Ψ**

* * *

3'RD POV: Omniscient Perspective  
Date: August 2, 1995

Poseidon's hands traced the words as he read the letter silently. He looked at his silver watch, which gods do have, not just Hermes. It was 6:47. After staring back at the paper for another moment, he turned to his wife and son.

"Hey, father. What was that? I heard only quick mumbles lost in the wind...er, water? And what is that letter? Triton asked.

"Looks like I have a dinner date," Poseidon answered.

"WHAT!? The agreement was that you could have these flings every once in a while!" Amphitrite screeched and stood up angrily at Poseidon.

The God of the Seas let out a hearty chuckle, "Relax! It's nothing romantic. In fact, it's a meeting with Hades and Hestia."

"Oh...okay," the Queen of Atlantis replied while smoothing her robes and looking down at the sandy floor in embarrassment, but still relieved by that fact.

"Wait, Hades?" Triton realized, one eyebrow raised in perplexity and skepticism, as if waiting for an explanation as well. "Since when do you get along? This is probably a trap."

Poseidon laughed at that, "Triton, you're immortal yet you don't know? I guess you were too busy to care about my affairs with Olympus and the Underworld." He paused to sigh as a faraway expression washed over his face, eyes looking up to reminisce about _those_ days. "Everyone thinks that there was always this rivalry between the Big Three, but it wasn't always this way. There was that caring and humble Zeus who saved us from Kronos and that warm hearted and forgiving Hades who was the big brother figure to us. Things, however, break off, starting when Hades realized he was tricked into getting stuck in the Underworld. After that, there was this grudge between my two brothers, but I was still close with both of them, for a long time, in fact. I visit them separately and catch up on their immortal lives, Zeus more than often because Olympus was closer. But then, the wars came— the World Wars, the Civil Wars... I was forced to choose sides and it ended up just the three of us in three separate sides. However, recently, Hades and I found a mutual standing after our attempts on saving each other's demigod children.

"Hades BROKE THE OATH, too!?" Triton said, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"On the contrary, though Hades was the reason for the oath, he is the only one who _didn't_ break it. This was before the oath and the wars. I saw Zeus about to strike his two children with lightning and I was still the "neutral one" then, so I simply protected them. I slipped though, sadly, the mother was struck down. Hades was devastated, but his spirits raised up when he found his children alive. In turn, when he realized, he voted against my demigod son's death, whose name, by the way, is Perseus, or Percy for short. Alas, the very reason for his name, Perseus, who was one of the only heroes with a happy ending, and maybe also to spite Zeus, was the opposite of what happened since he well, died. He's...in a better place now. OH GOSH! That's probably what Hades wanted to talk to me about! And I'm running late! It's exactly 6:59! I have one minute to prepare, so shoo!

After Amphitrite and Triton left, Poseidon quickly summoned a white undershirt, a sleek, snappy aquamarine suit, and matching colored, slightly tapered dress pants onto himself. Then, he used his godly powers to add a nice ultramarine tie with fine, thin turquoise stripes. He slipped on some black, polished leather shoes. Poseidon combed his jet black hair back, but didn't bother shaving his already short enough beard. He kept the Atlantean Silver watch that shone in the light of the looked at the mirror and, feeling that _something_ was sill missing, finished the extravagant look with a starfish pin made of Atlantean Gold that he personally mined himself. He smoothed out any wrinkles on his suit and then checked his watch— 6:59.

Ah, how he loved his godly powers.

Poseidon flashed out and arrived on the surf near the restaurant exactly when the clock struck 7:00 o'clock. He quickly tiptoed to the dark side of the restaurant, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. Luckily, he wasn't spotted and simply emerged from the shadows to walk to the entrance and a very, _very_ long line that probably reached a whopping thirty meters. He was met behind a fancy, red velvet rope.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to wait at the back of the line for your turn," a waiter wearing a suit and tie as black as Poseidon's atrous hair ordered firmly.

The God of the Oceans didn't want to argue, so he mentioned, "I have a reservation under—"

"You must be mistaken, sir. Back of the line..." he cut in rather rudely.

"—Hades—"

He was cut off once again by the waiter. By now, he was going to snap his fingers to use the Mist and get it over with, but The King of Atlantis ceased for a moment when saw the waiter's eyes widening as he started apologizing, "Oh my! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Please come this way to the VIP section."

The waiter quickly escorted Poseidon as some of the people in the line protested. A waitress quickly came in to fill in for the waiter, whom had left, to handle the crowd.

The Lord of the Seas was still following the waiter to the private VIP area of the restaurant. On his way, he could not help but stare at the place. It was packed. The restaurant was in orderly chaos. Quite the paradox, huh? The air was filled with quiet chatter, the volume in control, despite the amount of customers. The waiters and waitresses were swiftly making their way around the round, candlelit tables covered in smooth, cream tablecloth with to collect orders and serve food and drinks to people wearing the fanciest of clothes, from crisp tuxedos to cascading dresses. The intricate light fixtures, which waved in twists and turns only to stop at the light bulb itself, shed light to the few paintings and sculptures here and there. More calls for menus and follow ups for the orders were sounding in the air. It was a frenzy, yet all the staff had everything in order, at least for the time being. After he was ushered through the heavy, yet velvety, maroon curtains to the VIP section, he was met with far less people, who dress in a more refined, glamorous manner. All he saw was the most expensive, branded, crisp, and stylish suits and ties with shimmering watches and the most glimmering, finest, designer dresses and shoes with precious jewelry. The ambiance was much more opulent as well, with the grand chandeliers with precious gemstones, jewel display cases that include some diamonds here and there, even larger, more tasteful paintings with the most creative chiaroscuro, and even bigger, more sophisticated sculptures with detailing to the point, even a nice fountain of...him at the center! He took a step closer to insect the marble Poseidon statue.

"Very inaccurate," the Sea God mumbled to himself and grinned. "I'm definitely more handsome than that!"

He looked at the pristine water of the fountain to find real live fish nibbling at some delicious fish flakes. Some of them even swam close, _bowed_ , if a _fish_ can bow, and greeted, " _My lord!_ "

He waved back and asked, "Are you comfortable here? Do you want to go back to the ocean?

A brave fish swam against the pressure of the fountain spout splashing onto the surface of the crystal waters and replied, "If it is your will, sire, but we are happy here. The staff are kind and they feed us the tastiest fish food everyday. The fountain spouts even make for a good massage!"

Poseidon smiled and nodded. The fountain was large enough, and people didn't throw dirty coins for the sake of the fish. He simply waved once more and walked away to take in the rest of the scenery.

It was so extravagant that he would only expect Hades, also the God of Riches, to avail this. There were only about twenty people in the VIP room, while there were probably more than a hundred outside, in the ordinary place. Poseidon recognized two of the handsome and gorgeous people in the area. One beautiful woman dazzled with something that would remind you of crackling fire— her fine, cascading, vermillion dress studded with large, gleaming padparadscha sapphires, one of the rarest gemstones in the world, known for the opposite, fiery orange color. She had citrine earrings with strikingly scarlet tassels that matched her flowing dress and her soft, blazing eyes that comforted and invited like the hearth. Beside the ravishing woman stood a tall man in a void black blazer that practically screamed death. He wore a golden chain necklace with a shiny skull pendant dangling loosely from it. His dark, tapered pants strengthened his appearance and worked well with the snappy, dress shoes he sported. They waved at him, as he stalked over to their table, smoothing the creases of his pants from a while ago's commotion. Poseidon sat on the black leather couch as an attentive waitress poured some sparkling water in his water goblet.

"Hey, Hestia, Hades. I never got to thank you both for supporting me.

"Family sticks together," Hestia smiled cheerfully.

"And _what a family_ we have on Olympus, huh?" Hades added jocularly as the Sea God snorted and scoffed, while Hestia simply laughed lightly.

Hades snapped his fingers and another waitress rushed in and served the Lord of the Seas a preordered dish on the smooth, pure white tablecloth.

"How did you know?" Poseidon questioned, gasping at one of his favorite surface world— beef wellington. He took a bite and savored the mouthwatering, heavenly taste of something that wasn't actually ambrosia or nectar for a change.

"I never forget you and your food, brother," Hades replied after chewing a slice of his prime rib.

"Who can? Do you know how much he eats?" Hestia teased, poking the Sea God's stomach.

"What?" Poseidon asked innocently. "With our godly metabolisms, we can taste the best, most delightful flavors of the world! This is beef wellington one of them! The Saffron is quite the exquisite restaurant."

"Yes, brother. It's my favorite mortal restaurant. They don't even serve seafood!"

"Woah! Remind me not to flood this place. I want to go back!"

Hades and Hestia face palmed, remembering the restaurant from a few hours ago, "Poseidon... This place was closed about an hour ago because you _nearly_ flooded it when you battered it with your little typhoon!"

"Uh... Sorry?" The Sea God said.

"No worries, Poseidon," The Goddess of the Hearth reassured while taking a bite of her delectable ravioli. "I know what you're going through. In fact, I'm surprised you're doing this well right now."

Poseidon grinned goofily, "You know what they say, family makes everything better."

Hades smiled the slightest bit at that and, lucky for him, his siblings didn't notice it. The Lord of the Underworld regained his serious, stoic expression, ready for the reason why this nice dinner meet up was called for.

"So Poseidon," he started. "I didn't call you here just for this nice reunion, which we should schedule for a later time. It's about...Perseus and Sally.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he coughed a bit on the beef he was eating. The Sea God held back a few tears and emotional outbursts as he motioned for his brother to go on further.

"I bear good and bad news. It's better if I just explain the whole thing. I can confirm that both Perseus and Sally made it to the Underworld without any problems. I quickly intercepted Sally's judgement and streamlined her to Elysium."

Poseidon's eyes sparkled as he actually stood up and hugged his brother. Hestia wasn't really shocked at her brother's behavior, but her mouth dropped in agape when Hades actually returned the hug with an even more warm hearted, intimate, and bone crushing one.

"Thank you!" Poseidon gratified with all his heart.

"It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me and basically everyone else," Hades took a pause. "Ah, I miss this. I was always so cold and pathetic when I was all alone in the Underworld. I'm grateful that Persephone came into my life— my flower of the Underworld."

"I miss this, too," the King of Atlantis agreed. "I was that l middle brother who was the median between the six of us children of Kronos. I tried to brings us back together. Well, _tried_... At least I have you two. Hera is stuck with that arrogant prick, Zeus, and Demeter is too busy with the agricultural affairs of the world today."

Hades nodded, but that positive expression faded as fast as it came. "That's the good news... But the bad news..."

"Go, on. I can take it," Poseidon urged, but not with full confidence.

"Well, I was going to streamline your son's application to Elysium to live with his mother when...he vanished."

"What do you mean vanished!?" The Sea God demanded, earning a few stares from the other people. He waved them off and waited for Hades' answer.

"Well, he disappeared. I can confirm his entrance to the Underworld, but the soul itself is missing," The God of the Underworld explained.

"How is that possible? Hestia inquired.

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully.

"How can you not know!?" Poseidon raised his voice again, but this time a little more mindful of the volume.

"I'm sorry, brother, but there are many factors to it. I am clueless to whether he was taken or simply escaped my grasp," Hades clarified.

The Lord of the Seas burst into quiet sobs once again, wondering if his son could actually take a break, even after death. He already caused him and his mother much pain and suffering. He only wants to give them peace.

"It will be fine, Poseidon," Hestia comforted and soothed with her sweet, mellow voice. "Tell you what, I will visit the Olympus Library to see into the problem. Hades can continue the search, while _you_ can do _your_ part. I know for a fact that Atlantis has a Magic Archive. You should visit the Atlantis Library first to check the waterproof books for basic information that you can reference to the more complicated details in the archive. We have to start somewhere and that's a perfect place to do so. We can do this! We'll pull through!"

It was a formidable plan. Poseidon and Hades would say that Hestia was great at raising their hopes up. Well, she _was_ the Goddess of Hope.

"Okay, I'll allow Iris to connect us, but she must swear on the Styx not to reveal anything. Message each other if you've found something," The Sea God instructed.

His sister and brother quickly nodded and finished up their food. The three deities seemed to forget about drinks, but they were in a hurry to start the search as soon as possible, so they would probably just summon some nectar on the way to wash down the food.

Thank you for this," Poseidon said sincerely with all his heart. His sister and brother smiled brightly in return.

The three of them flashed away to their respective search locations, leaving a large wad of mortal cash and using the Mist to cover up their teleportation, so that anyone who noticed them would think that they simply billed out and casually exited the restaurant. The Sea God decided sending a quick letter to Amphitrite and Triton explaining everything that transpired and a request for them to take care of the Royal duties while he researched and looked for his son's missing soul.

Poseidon arrived at North Atlantis Library. It was the largest one out of the four main libraries of the four quadrants of Atlantis, north, east, west, and south. As he arrived with cloud of turquoise mist instead of flashing because he didn't want to accidentally incinerate someone. He allowed his garb to change into unbuttoned royal robes, exposing his firm chest to cool, refreshing water of the library. It felt great on his skin and he instantly felt rejuvenated. He breathed in the scent of books that wafted through the water. The Sea God just teleported to the side entrance and everyone immediately bowed, except for the merman in front of him, who was facing the crowd and still didn't notice the King of Atlantis behind them.

"That's right, bow you peasants," he shouted cockily. "I told you reading is for dorks."

The snobby merman wore the formal, classy attire for the merpeople, signifying that he was of the noble class of Atlantis. The not so noble delivered a quick punch to the still bowing younger merman in front of him, who looked like he was from one of the lower classes. The force of the attack pushed him back and so the young merman landed on his behind, dropping the small stack of books he was carrying. Everyone glared at him, but they did not do anything else because this annoying merman was the son of one of Poseidon's top generals, whom the Sea God would have to have a talk to about his son's unacceptable behavior. The son of the general swiftly turned his back to the exit, but bumped into the strong six pack of the King of Atlantis.

"Hey! Watch it, you fucking bastard! Do you know who my father is?" He cursed and closed his eyes in pain while rubbing his head.

When the noble opened his eyes to glare at whoever dared get in is his way, he let out a meek squeak at the furious scowl that Poseidon was giving him.

"Yes, in fact, I _do_ know your father. I'm sure he would love to have a talk about this. Shame on you for using your social standing to insult your brethren. Atlantis is a safe haven for all creatures of the deep, where we _all_ care and respect each other. Such is the intended purpose of this wonderful city. If people want to read and learn peacefully, then they shall. I'm not in the mood for this, so I'll let Amphitrite deal with you," the King of Atlantis boomed angrily.

The merman vanished in a burst of sapphire, not turquoise, mist, the color signifying the Sea God's rage. He had better things to do, like research on lost souls. He motioned for everyone to rise and they did. The God of the Oceans slowly swam and collected the books to give them to the boy. With a subtle, aquamarine glow, Poseidon used his godly powers to heal his bruised cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon," he gratified.

The Sea God smiled and replied, "My child, everyone here, do not be afraid to stand up for yourselves and for others."

They nodded eagerly in understanding.

"You may return to your business, as I, too, have things to do and I would like to request not to be disturbed."

They politely nodded as he approached the librarian, who directed him to what he was looking for— books about lost souls. The King of Atlantis smiled in thanks and swam away from the crowd, hearing the light whispers fade into silence. The North Atlantis Library was gigantic and had some of oldest books in the world. It was the _real_ first library in the world. Poseidon knee he would get lost in the literal labyrinth of books. He remembered the day he decided to create the libraries when he was planning and building Atlantis itself. The Sea God was right to allot a whopping two square mile area for the library, which started off small, but as the books started accumulating, it was now enough to fill the entire area. He invested in solid, stainless steel to make the shelves that form a gigantic spiral of books that is the library itself. The bookshelves were towering about five times his godly height, making it a little over thirty five feet tall, as to maximize space. Anyone could swim up to any height to collect any book of any category. It was truly a center for knowledge. Poseidon traversed among the countless rings of new, argent silver shelves, signifying their relatively new installment just a few decades ago. What the Lord of the Seas needed was much older than normal, as his brother, Hades, explained. With that in mind, he skipped past the modern books, whether they were school textbooks or this year's almanac, searching for the ancient texts from millennia ago. As he descended further into the uncommonly trekked part of the library, where usually only the maintenance is done by the express librarian, Poseidon traced the rusty, ferruginous bookshelves that, though are made of stainless steel, gained their rust over millennia of submerging underwater the potent, mythical saltwater of Atlantis. Luckily, the books are easily preserved with Hecate's blessing, which sadly can not be cast upon the rusting bookshelves themselves. He arrived at the Ancient Stolen Souls Section. Yes, they do have that. The four main libraries of Atlantis, as a whole, have every category you'd ever need. You just have to know which of the four to go to. The King of Atlantis was quite surprised to see two sophomore students swimming about the shelves.

"Hey, Judy!" A blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes called. "I think I found the book we were looking... Oh my...Lord Poseidon! Judy, come here!"

A brunette girl came and her azure eyes widened as she joined her classmate in a bow.

"Rise, children," Poseidon first said. "Fancy seeing you young students in here."

"Oh, yes...sir. I... We..." The boy stammered.

"Oh, Mark, loosen up a bit, will ya?" The girl, Judy, advised. She sardonically, but lightly, pushed him away with a seat of her hips and the boy, Mark went floating away to who knows where. You could tell they had this playful rivalry between them. "Sorry about that, my lord. He's just not the talking type."

"I can hear you!" Came the faint shout of Mark from the distance.

The mermaid and the Sea God chuckled slightly. Ah, it _was_ nice to loosen up now and then.

"Yes, I know, Mark." Judy answered. "Anyways, yes, Lord Poseidon, we students don't really come here, but Mark and I thought that it was much wider to consult older books because the topic of our project _is_ about ancient souls. Right, Mark?"

Said merman swam back to the two and replied, "Number one, rude! Number two, yes, fine, I admit that your idea was better. We're almost finished. We just need to back up the main idea of the essay. Our classmates are probably not finding anything. Besides, it's an honor to meet you, my lord."

"I see... May I hear your current report?" Poseidon requested curiously.

"Well, it's about lost demigod souls," Mark answered as the Sea God's eye's widened and shimmered with hope. "And yes, Judy, I can see that you're jumping up and down, wanting to show off your smarts to Lord Poseidon."

"Hey! You don't waste talent!" She argued.

The merman simply turned away with a "Hmph!"

The elated Judy went ahead with the explanation, "You see, sir, our essay revolves around the fact the demigod souls cannot be taken, even by Lord Hades himself! We made this cool theory from the basis that these specific souls can only be taken by a force higher than that of the gods, even higher than the that of the titans!"

Poseidon was already startled, baffled, and terrified at the explanation. He didn't know what to make of it. His eyes widened as he left an unanswered question, "You don't mean..."

"Yes, my lord," Judy confirmed. "Our world is already as mysterious as it is. We still don't completely know what these waters hide and we hardly have detailed information about the surface world, save for the Greek world."

The King of Atlantis listened intently and understood completely. He was at a loss. How could just a Sea God meddle with otherworldly forces? The gods and goddesses aren't as omniscient as the mortals thought they were to be. They were anchored to this world, the earth. For all he could know Perseus could be on the other side of the galaxy! Poseidon was breathing heavily, his craziest thoughts clouding his head to the point that it could melt!

' _Go_...' He suddenly heard in his head.

"Huh?" Poseidon said as his world turned black. He was floating, suspended in...nothing? The Lord of the Seas thought he was hallucinating. He didn't know where he was. He was surrounded by the void; no light, no sound, nothing at all. Out of the blue, dim stars shimmered into existence all around the Sea God. Long threads of different color streaked through his vision, spiraling erratically around his figure. These threads spun whimsically and collected in front of him. Then, it stopped. Nothing... It was still; there was no movement. Poseidon stared in agape as he saw the large yarn-like ball of thread above his eyes. All the colors mixed to make this holographic iridescence that was a sight to behold. It was pulsing fast and spinning around ominously with unknown and unprecedented power. The King of Atlantis didn't know what it was trying to show symbolize.

' _Go!_ ' The whisper once again sounded in his head.

His heart was beating, his head was throbbing. What was this voodoo shenanigans?

"Go _where_? The Sea God turned away from the shimmering ball and shouted at the nothingness around him.

The stars twinkled silently, almost like they were taunting Poseidon. But after a few moments, those stars started vibrating, or maybe it was just his vision. Whatever it was, after it happened, the sparkling dots of white glowed and floated towards each other. The glaring stellar light blinded him.

Poseidon shakes away the flashing lights from his head, revealing glowing letters in front of him.

The ethereal letters spelt in front of him:

' _Go to the Bahamas!_ '

* * *

 _I need inspiration! If anyone of you has suggestions. If anyone of you knows some nice songs to listen to while writing, Im quite open Ty!_

* * *

 _I will also add a question of the day to get to know you guys better!_

 _QOTD: Who is your favorite character in the first series (PJO)?_

* * *

 _Next update might take a while since, for the next three weeks, we have this program that we practice for from Monday to Saturday. Personally, i don't know why our school invests so much in it. But, I think I can challenge myself to update earlier._

* * *

 _Review! :(_

* * *

 _Happy Reading! R &R! ~OneMoonlessNight_


	4. Chapter 3: Delving

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):_

 _(You may skip if you did not review or expect a reply)_

Guest: Thanks, here it is! I'll try to keep up! :)

Anonymous: That's reassuring and good to know. You'll know about Percy soon. I'm making the pace faster so we can get somewhere and the PJO portion shouldn't be that far in as chapters 50-60 go and will be definitely earlier. I like Percy's quirkiness, Tyson's cuteness, Annabeth's wittiness, and Nico's "Nico-ness"? Well, he's cute too. In fact, i love almost all of the characters. The exceptions include: Octavian, Hercules, and others, lol.

bob: Thank you :) I like describing things thoroughly, well, unless I'm sleepy or lazy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but I do own the plot.

Disclaimer: For future reference, pretend water is 'like' air, especially with water deities or people. Ya, let's just go with that; it's complicated

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _The stars twinkled silently, almost like they were taunting Poseidon. But after a few. moments, those stars started vibrating, or maybe it was just his vision. Whatever it was floated towards each other. The glaring stellar light blinded him._

 _Poseidon shook away the flashing lights from his head, revealing glowing letters in front of him._

 _The ethereal letters spelt in front of him:_

 _'Go to the Bahamas!'_

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 3: Delving Ψ**

* * *

3'RD POV: Omniscient Perspective

August 1995 (General)

Radiant flashes were everywhere. The gleaming letters faded away and Poseidon was turned around by an unknown force to meet the large ball of yarn once more. The metallic rainbow shine of the ball of power made it difficult for the Sea God to stare, but he couldn't take his eyes of the magnificent sight. It was simply refreshing and awe-striking. Golden dots danced across his vision, slowly until they coalesced and completely covered his sight and...

Poseidon's eyes fluttered into existence as he took in his surroundings. He was lying beside one of the rough, rusty bookshelves of the library on a soft, fluffy, and comfortable mattress. The sophomore students, Judy and Mark, were no longer there, but there was another mermaid, wearing a...white doctor's coat?

Said mermaid's sapphire tail swayed in the water as she placed a warm towel on the Sea God's forehead and gave him a vial of glowing aquamarine liquid and a glass of water. The King of Atlantis quickly downed the healing elixir with a long gulp of refreshing water. He breathed in relief as he felt the warm, soothing sensation spreading from head to toe. The raging heartbeat pounding against his chest slowed and the soreness of his aching muscles was alleviated. The god sighed in utter comfort as he took a moment to savor the feeling, especially after an odd, uncalled for experience such as the powerful ball of yarn and glowing letters.

"My lord, you have finally awoken!" The doctor gasped. "Are you feeling any better?

Poseidon nodded, "Thank you. Yes, yes I have...?"

"Dr. Lily, sir," she responded curtly. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but you must rest. You were out for about three weeks and strangely we could not deliver you out of your position in the library."

"Hm?" The god's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's true, my lord," another doctor came in by the threshold of the aisle of the shelves. He leaned by the side of them as he rummaged through is medical bag. "Hold on. Let me find something, sir.

Dr. Lily continued, "Whenever we attempted to touch you, brilliant, azure light flared from you in an aura-like manner."

"Hmm... So whoever did this also did..."

Poseidon's eyes widened, gears turning in his head.

"Thank you, doctors, for your assistance, but now, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to."

"But, my lord, you need to rest," Dr. Lily instructed.

"I'm sorry, but this notice is urgent and of the utmost importance."

"Very well, sir. Just take it easy on yourself," the assistant doctor, who was rummaging the bag earlier, came up. He handed the God a canteen of nectar and a pack of ambrosia. "Here you go, my lord."

"Thank you, and whatever happened to those two students, Judy and Mark?"

Dr. Lily turned her head to him, "Oh, they visit you everyday after school along with Lady Amphitrite and Lord Triton. In fact, they were the ones who seemed for medical help when you fainted. Since today is Thursday, I'm pretty sure they will visit you in about an hour."

Poseidon smiled warmly, "How thoughtful of them, although, I won't be here to see them. Be sure to give them my sincerest thanks, as I do to you, as well. Oh wait, here..."

The King of Atlantis clapped his hands and two seashell amulets appeared as they drifted down through the water and landed on the doctor's gentle hands. The jewels encrusted on them sparkled and gleamed under the dim waters.

"One for you and your assistant and one for Mark and Judy. They're not just amulets, too. If you need any assistance from me, simply throw it onto the ground. It should shatter and notify me immediately."

The assistant swam by his doctor's side. "There is no need for this, sir. It is our duty to serve you and we are more than eager to help you."

The Sea God grinned wider, "No, no, it's my token of appreciation to you. Anyways, close your eyes. I have to go.

The two doctored instantaneously shut their eyes as to not be incinerated into dust as the Lord of the Seas flashed away with the power of his divine form.

Poseidon arrived at the Throne Room as he watched a few merpeople leave through the front door and saw Amphitrite and Triton slump against their thrones in...exhaustion?

Well, whatever it was, Amphitrite quickly forgot it at the sight of him as she rapidly dashed towards him to crush her husband in a big hug. Triton froze for a second, but quickly followed in the family hug.

"Father, you're awake! We were just about to leave to check on you after we finished with the Citizen Requests Window. Di immortales, I don't know if I can take it any longer."

The Queen of Atlantis explained further, "We've been covering for you. Thank Chaos, you're better!"

Poseidon smiled warmly in gratitude, "Thank you. You have nothing to worry either, I'm not going anywhere."

Triton was relieved, even if the merpeople's request were still swarming in his head, from building more hospitals to strengthening the military. It was a chaotic three weeks without Poseidon and he was finally at ease. "That's good to kn—"

"Wait, I have to go somewhere!" The Sea God harked back or loud as Triton and Amphitrite groaned in annoyance and defeat.

He noticed and _apologized_ , "Uh, sorry? It's important, though. I think it has to do with Percy's missing soul."

"Whatever it is, we're coming with you," his son and heir declared.

"I'm bringing Hades, too. Hestia probably wouldn't be able to as she is a fire goddess and where were going is no place for her. But wait, we can't just leave Atlantis unsupervised!"

"No worries," Amphitrite reassured. "I'm thankful that Rhode volunteered to help us since she already took care of all the problems in Rhode Island. She will join Delphin in filling in for us. By the way, how long will this take and where exactly are we going?"

The King of Atlantis replied truthfully, "I don't know, but it's definitely less than a week at most. This lead, i got it from a vision- a dream! I also don't know where exactly and who, but it's in the Bahamas."

"Hm... That's close by Atlantis, father. I say we call Uncle and go there as soon as possible to leave as soon as possible. We must read carefully as well for we do not know what this lead leads to exactly." Triton said as Poseidon actually widened his eyes.

He didn't consider whether the lead was safe or not. He didn't even have concrete evidence that it related to Perseus. It was just a gut instinct or maybe it was subliminal. Poseidon was just surprised that he this...desperate. Well, frankly Percy meant a lot to him and he thought this was his responsibility. He sighed heavily.

"Okay, then."

The Sea God conjured up a drachma and bent the water into thin mist to create a rainbow with the ample natural light that reached the depths of Atlantis through the windows.

"Oh, Iris, accept my offering and show me my brother, Hades, in the Underworld," he chanted as he tossed the coin into the rainbow.

A shimmering ring materialized in front of the Royal Family, revealing Hades stark naked in a hot tub.

Hades nearly drowned at the sight of the IM. He floundered in the water before regaining composure and swiftly conjuring a bathrobe on, even if he was still in the hot tub. Consequently, the bottom half of the dark grey bath robe got drenched making the God of the Dead look like a complete fool.

"Di immortales...Poseidon?" Hades stared.

"Yeah, I'm awake now...and I have a lead. In the time that I 'fainted', I had this dream. There was this gigantic ball of powerful yarn and glowing letters saying that I should go to the Bahamas!," he explained firmly. "So get your ass down here. Oh...and I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, King of Atlantis, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, allow Hades, God of the Underworld, King of the Dead, to enter my domain and bless him with the temporary abilities of seeing, talking, and hearing underwater."

A beam of pure white light shot out from the Sea God and went straight through the IM an hit the Death God, encasing him with a pale aura for a brief second.

Hades nodded, confirming the invitation, "Okay, then, wait...ball of yarn? I think I have an idea of where this is going. You should contact Hestia, though. She also has a lead. I'll get ready here. When I arrive, please give me an air bubble ."

"Sure," the King of Atlantis replied as he tossed another drachma and Hades' image vanished slowly. "Show me Hestia, at Olympus."

The Hearth Goddess' figure shimmered into existence as her face betrayed shock and relief.

"Poseidon! You're better! That's great. I can tell you this lead I'm following on Perseus' soul."

"Yes. Thank you, I'm better now. We also have a lead, but it involves going into my domain. I'm sure you wouldn't want to come, seeing as you are a fire deity."

Hestia shivered, "Yes, I would not like to go. In fact, I actually have to do more research on my lead. I'm close, but I'm missing something vital."

"Okay then, just IM if you need anything. We'll just be at the Bahamas."

"Sure, brother. Good luck on your lead!"

"Thank you."

With that, Hestia swiped her hand through the evanescent message and it faded away.

He turned to see that Hades already arrived in _actual clothing._ His son and wife worked together to give the God of the Underworld an air bubble to breathe in.

"One last time, brother. Are you sure you can handle anything that can happen, even if it's your domain?" Hades asked.

Poseidon put on a mock scandalized look, but was also dead serious at the same time, "What do you take me for? I'll do anything for Perseus!"

"Good, because I have a hunch that we're gonna deal with potent forces here. And I mean high and potent as in primordial deities."

"Yes, of course. This is a complicated situation," Triton pointed out.

"And even if it's complicated, that doesn't give Poseidon an excuse to not tell us what we're going to do!" Amphitrite chastised. "Yes, Bahamas, but what are we gonna do? Where exactly are we going? Even in a mortal map, there are many islands, many waters, many...caves."

Her husband smirked as Triton caught on after a moment's time of thinking. The three really did know their element. Hades, however, was left in the dust, not knowing anything about his brother's domain.

"Father, there's only one place I think that you're thinking of and whoever did this, who thought they thought about the well, is thinking of." Triton said a ludicrous, perplexing manner as to joke or maybe slightly tease the grumbling Death God, who, after Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom herself, didn't like not knowing about this.

The Sea God chuckled at his son's antics with his brother, "Fine, I'll tell it you straight. There's this underwater cave in the vicinity of the largest island of Bahamas, the island of Andros. It actually classified as a blue hole, meaning it's a very deep, dark cave that hides many secrets."

Hades rolled his eyes. That was definitely not telling it to you straight. In fact, it got a bit more cryptic in the sense that Poseidon looked like he was expecting Hades to know about this. "And what's so _special_ about this _blue hole cave_ speak of."

"It's named after Atlantis," Amphitrite spoke up.

The King of the Underworld's eyes widened slightly in understanding as he nodded his head as to say agree that it was the most likely location. The four deities silently stared at each other, all processing the information. With a firm nod from the Queen of the Seas being the signal, the four flashed to the entrance of the Atlantis Blue Hole.

Well...three of them. The Royal Family forgot that Hades didn't know where exactly to flash. Said god scowled at the empty throne room while waiting for one of them to come back for him. Not wasting any time, Poseidon quickly flashed in and out to get his brother to the entrance of the cave, which was on land, relatively and weirdly enough albeit to close to a local highway. He also dried him up because...well, they were in land, so why not?

Hades stared at the black abyss beneath him. He would have though The this so called underwater cave, or a blue hole, rather, would be actually underwater, but the entrance was actually on land. It looked just like a large pond, but he knew that it was much, much deeper than that. Blue holes were actually more of vertical caves that went straight down and spread out into different twists and turns when it reaches the bottom. It was kind of crazy to think that he would be exploring this kind of stuff. He frowned slightly as he continued staring. What was down there? Who was down there? He didn't know and once again, he hated not knowing. It was terrifying and unreassuring to be blind like this. Secrets were hidden below these very waters and he was right to be unnerved.

"So, you ready, brother?" Poseidon nudged him slightly his elbow, grinning teasingly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hades retorted, yet he wasn't that confident; in fact, it was a shaky reply.

"Well..."

The Lord of the Seas rapidly encased his brother with an air bubble and swiftly pushed him in.

Hades' endless chain of profanities people should definitely not repeat got lost in the murky water.

"Remember, be careful. We still don't know what's down there," Amphitrite warned as the other two nodded in understanding."

Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite dived in and followed the unfortunate Death God.

They eventually catches up to each other and continued their descent the bottom.

"Why did you have to push me?" Hades whined.

"Well, in the first place, the only reason. I didn't flash us to the bottom was because I wanted to push you into— uhh...because we needed to search every bit of the cave, from top to bottom," Poseidon smirked deviously and actually gave a reasonable excuse as Triton and Amphitrite laughed quietly at his shenanigans. "Anyways, let's do this quick, but still thorough."

His son and wife followed as the three quickly descended at breakneck speeds, while still carefully scouring the walls of the dark cave. Hades followed, but not after cursing something about little brothers and respect. They swam and swam, but still found nothing, until, in synchronization, the four deities halted suddenly at a strange, glowing, pinkish water.

"Ah, I forgot about this!" Amphitrite muttered. "Blue holes usually have toxic water created by microorganisms. They signal the division between the shallower part of the cave and the deeper part of the cave."

"Oh, yes!" Triton followed. "I vaguely remember this from years ago, in school. They say that the bottom half has no oxygen, so we have to atomically diffuse the air right from the water."

"The toxins shouldn't hurt us anyway and I can easily make air for us later. This is my domain after all," Poseidon reassured. "Just dive through and we'll continue looking for whatever is down here. Remember to look for anything suspicious."

They nodded and kicked through the venomous layer of water and arrived at the bottom half.

Their eyes widened to see nearly seventeen, different, narrow pathways branching out from the one gigantic cavern they were floating in.

"Di immortales, we've made it to the nadir, but this is going to take hours!" Hades cursed.

Before anyone could reply, they suddenly heard slow, eerie music from one of the pathways. It was sweet and melodious— like it was entrancing then to follow it. And follow it they did. The four swam though the rocky arch and further into the darkness. Their tails, and Hades' feet, brushed here and then onto the fragile walls, causing little debris to crumble down. They didn't notice, though, as they proceeded. The singing became louder and more sonorous, such that it was throbbing and echoing in their ears. They arrived at a dead end and...

 _Crash!_

Their exit was blocked in the most cliché manner. The collective debris that crumbled caused multiple vibrations through the water until they hit the fragile cave ceiling, where there happened to be stalactites that were bound to fall...and they did.

The four turned to the collapsed exit. They didn't falter, though.

"Well, it's a dead end and we're stuck anyway. Let's just flash back to the center," Triton suggested as he took his divine form.

With a flash, he disappeared...and reappeared in the exact same spot.

"What?"

Triton tried again, but ended up in the same spot. He cursed again as he attempted once more. The other three deities tried as well, flashing, shadow travel, mist travel, but none worked. Hades experimentally punched the rock and cussed when it wouldn't even budge against his godly strength. Amphitrite took a smarter approach and sent a green blast of power hurdling towards the rock. It backfired. The ray bounced of here and there and continued to ricochet. They dodged frantically until the beam's power dwindled and faded away.

"Dang..." Amphitrite muttered."

Poseidon shook his head, "How are we going to..."

"Brother, look!" Hades shouted.

They all turned to face, instead of a plain dead end, an ancient stone door that definitely was not there before. Small, crystalline pebbles lined the threshold and the door itself was strong and solid sandstone with engravings.

All of their eyes widened when they saw that they were not just engravings, but text. Their mouths even dropped when they actually read the text. It was the great prophecy...

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach fourteen against all odds_

 _And drown amongst the endless_

 _lights_

 _To brace themselves for breathless fights_

 _A glimpse into the distant past_

 _Where moonlit winters never last_

 _Shall show the secrets lost in time_

 _And shed light to the furtive crime_

 _Beyond where ocean meets the sky_

 _The daughter of war's final cry_

 _Of fiery fury set blaze_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

 _To redeem the lives or lose them all_

 _A sacrifice to end the crawl_

* * *

 _[A/N]_

 _Hey peeps!_

 _Early update :)_

 _If you have the time to give me some constructive criticism, I'm more than happy to read them. This story needs a lot of feedback for it to grow. Can't do this without you :)_

 _How was the prophecy? Is it too long? Too cryptic? Too early mentioned? Whatever it is please, please comment about it. Because this prophecy is important for the story! If I have to change it, I have to change it as early as possible. There will be a lot more prophecies in the future so I also need to know if it's good enough._

* * *

 _PLEASE REFER TO MY PROFILE/BIO FOR CHANGED SCHEDULE, CHAPTER COUNT AND LENGTH for this story! Ty!_

* * *

 ** _Reviews inspire, motivate, and improve :D_**

* * *

 _QOTD: Who do you think Percy should be with. (Pairing)_

* * *

 _Happy reading!_ _~OneMoonlessNight_


	5. Chapter 4: Learning (1)

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):  
_ _(You may skip if you did not review or expect a reply)_

 _Guest: Okie dokie :) I'll try to make the other prophecies just a good, too! Yes, I kind of got excited, but it really is spontaneous so get ready. A lot will happen in the next chapters._

 _Anonymous: I love when people guess. And the only thing I can say is wait for the next chapter. Oh wait here it is lol. Most will be explained here and this is just the tip of the iceberg for the story. This prophecy is going to be the longest out of all of them because, well, it's the great prophecy! The others should be shorter. And yes, PERCABETH! My first fic will start with the classic pairing and I'm happy that everyone is agreeing with original pairing I had in mind._

 _Abcd: Yes, I plan to add more mystery here. In fact, I should have added it in the genres along with romance, drama, and maybe hurt/comfort. Alas, there are only two slots for them. I'm glad you like it. I will continue this for as long as I have time and inspiration. Yet again, Percabeth. I originally wanted for this to be the pairing, but I'll leave it to you peeps to decide_

 _Dark knight: Yes, yes they will :0. Will they have time to prepare? I'm going to start foreshadowing the threat. And yes, again, Percabeth :D This is going to be Percabeth unless y'all decide against it._

 ** _This was originally Percabeth, but if you want another pairing, you are FREE TO VOTE._**

 ** _VOTE in the POLL below._**

 _Thank you for your reviews. Honestly, they're the only things preventing my writer's block. Once I read them, I get filled with joy and inspiration. I mean, look, I wrote this chapter in one sitting!_

 _Ty, here's the chapter :D_

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _They all turned to face, instead of a plain dead end, an ancient stone door that definitely was not there before. Small, crystalline pebbles lined the threshold and the door itself was strong and solid sandstone with engravings._

 _All of their eyes widened when they saw that they were not just engravings, but text. Their mouths even dropped when they actually read the text. It was the great prophecy..._

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach fourteen against all odds_

 _And drown amongst the endless_ _lights_

 _To brace themselves for breathless fights_

 _A glimpse into the distant past_

 _Where moonlit winters never last_

 _Shall show the secrets lost in time_

 _And shed light to the furtive crime_

 _Beyond where ocean meets the sky_

 _The daughter of war's final cry_

 _Of fiery fury set blaze_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

 _To redeem the lives or lose them all_

 _A sacrifice to end the crawl_

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 4: Learning (Part 1) Ψ**

* * *

3RD POV: Poseidon's Focus  
August 1995 (General)

Thoughts surged through Poseidon's head. First of all, what was this door doing here? The Sea God knew a unique quality blue holes possessed. In some select underwater caves, where not only does it have no oxygen, but also has fragile surroundings, making it impossible for any non sea-beings to be in. Who would go down _here_? ... And for what purpose? His brother mentioned the ball of string being familiar. There are only three deities that he would actually think to have strings or yarn to represent them. One was Britomartis, as she was the Goddess of Nets, but that was unlikely with her power level to do such magic that would trap three of the eldest deities in a tight cavern. Which brought him to the horrifying fact that it was either the Fates or Anake herself. He shivered slightly. What do they want? Do they want to punish me — punish Perseus — even further than they already have?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the slab of stone that was the door hindering their passage slowly formed cracks and with a rather explosive crumbling, shattered into rubble which proceeded to disintegrate to dust. A weirdly satisfying sight he must say. With an unspoken signal, he, Amphitrite, Triton, and Hades swam through the gleaming threshold of the door to enter a massive chamber of the cave. Nothing really changed, though. It was still the boring, pedestrian rock floors, rock walls, rocks ceilings! However, when he looked down at one spot of the floor, he marveled at its beauty. Although most of the floor was rock, this specific spot was made of beautiful, meticulous mosaic, depicting a large circle with some of the mosaic flowing out freely to make it looks like a blaring sun. Poseidon would describe it as a rainbow frisbee with spikes, but hey...everyone has a unique sense of describing things. He looked to his comrades to see them all gasping. Before he could smirk, a brilliant glow erupted at the center of the mosaic, making it truly like the sun. The deities didn't falter as they looked at it, but soon later they had to turn away and close their eyes as it really got brighter. This was because it wasn't a god or goddesses' light. It was the primeval force of...

"The Fates!" Triton shouted while still closing his eyes.

When they eyes opened, they were greeted by the _still young_ face of Clotho. Yeah, don't tell them their old or you will have a very difficult life. They bowed curtly in respect and rose.

"Ah, you have found me!" Clotho exclaimed in a sardonically sarcastic tone, her face betraying a playful smile.

"Clotho... I knew it," Hades muttered as he stared at the figure of one of the Moirai.

"Yes, yes. I called Poseidon here for a reason. Fancy seeing you three, eh?"

"Well...we wanted to help. Is there something wrong with that?" Triton snapped with hidden threat.

"Oh no, no, _no_! It is great that you are all here. It is time for a little learning!" Clotho continued with that mockingly sardonic voice, that creepily robotic expression on her face. "Lachesis and Atropos won't be joining us here, but later they will have their time. Now children, _sit_!"

She snapped her fingers and the four deities got swept away in an unseen whirlpool swirling about the chamber until the force stop and they ended up landing on their behinds in a sitting position facing Clotho in the center of the mosaic.

Poseidon couldn't turn away, nor could he move or stand up. He gave up and simply looked at Clotho like everyone else did.

"Now that you are all attentive. We shall start our little lecture!" She announced in that over enthusiastic, mocking, giddy voice. "Okay then, we start with life. What is life? What is our meaning? What is our purpose? Why are we here? Who are we in this chaotic world. Well, the answer to that is...that I am not here to give you all a mid-immortal-life crisis!"

Poseidon's groaned. Whatever this is, it wouldn't be serious...and this was supposed to be totally serious. It was about Perseus after all, not for playing silly games like this.

"Get on with it!" He hollered impatiently.

Clotho giggled hysterically with that eerie expression on her face. Man, he didn't know the Fates were this immature. Well, he never did meet them at any point in time. He couldn't tell if she was the omnipotent weaver of threads or a demented, delirious, lunatic. Okay, maybe that was stretching it, but still...

Clotho smirked with that now signature quirky, creepy look, "My, my, are we not too eager. Well...it is your will. Then I shall give it to you. I shall start explaining!"

The four nodded seriously and awaited answers to everything.

"Oh wait, no I will not. I am to lazy!"

Before Poseidon couldn't groan and argue fervently once more, a figure stepped out of a portal and swiftly slapped Clotho quite harshly. The silhouette quickly retreated back and disappeared. She moaned in pain and annoyance.

"Damn, Lachesis!" Clotho cursed. "Well then, now that episode is over and I have my sweet sanity back, I will explain why you are here.

The four deities stared awkwardly for a few seconds, but sighed in relief when finding the more normal Clotho to be a reality and urged her to continue as they felt their bonds dissolve. They could now freely move, but they were already comfortable with their sitting positions.

"So, as you know I am Clotho, one of the Fates, the Moirae. I am also called the Weaver. This true for I am the one who created and weaves the thread, but it is more complicated than what it seems to be."

They nodded in understanding, taking up the information. If they used their brains enough, they could tell how this lead to Perseus' soul just a bit. Clotho summoned a sample thread in her hands. It had a mix of gold and red and was quite lengthier than expected.

"This is one of the threads I have made for a mortal named John. When you look at it, it is red and gold, correct?"

Poseidon nodded affirmatively.

"But look closer..."

Clotho took the thread and saw to it that it split into hundreds of thinner, multi colored thread. They vertically arranged themselves in parallel lines as to compare the different colors of thread.

"...and you'll see that they're not exactly gold and red. They simply represent the outer appearance. The inner appearance of the thread, however, shows his life itself."

She points to the gray and black colored threads at the start of the string.

"At the start of this man's life, he already faces many challenges and difficulties, including death, losing loved ones. Followed by this, the gray and black mix with blue, symbolizing sadness. There are only small bits of yellow — happiness — here and brown threads appear significantly often showing that he faces much hard work at such a young age."

"How cruel!" Amphitrite exclaimed in empathy for the child.

"Yes," Clotho agreed. "But look, all the blue, gray, and brown fade into orange, gold, yellow, and pink."

"We assume that means life gets better?" Poseidon guessed.

"Yes. The orange represents hope; gold, prosperity; and pink, love and ye—eees!" The Moirai regained her insane expression once more. "You children are learning! Isn't that wonder—"

Two smaller portals were conjured beside her head and two arms appeared through them. With three sharp, cartoonish slaps. Clotho went back to normal again.

"Why are you always like that?" Hades inquired.

"Oh, right! You don't know! Well, you see, you gods and goddesses aren't the only ones without fatal flaws, you know. We Fates have these quirks that happen every few millennia. They happen in the span of three years. I am the last one to experience this for the next few thousand years," she explained a bit.

"So you are saying that Lachesis and Atropos also experience this insanity?"

"Well, it was still insanity, figuratively. Atropos literally got OCD for the entire 1993 and it took her _sooo_ long to cut one string, ending up in slow, miserable deaths. She was all like 'Oh, the angle of the scissors are 0.17856349 degrees of!f' and 'The thread thickness should be even and this is not as you can see by the 0.01 difference! Oh, Chaos."

"Dang, that must have been horrible," Triton commented as they all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but our quirks have actual temporary cures. We just have to discover them. Atropos' ephemeral remedy was to dump a bucket of ice water on her head. Mine was to slap my poor face."

Hades smirked a bit, thinking of something ludicrous, "Hm... I wonder if we should try them on Zeus. Maybe it would temporarily relieve him of his fatal flaw.

"An excellent idea," Poseidon grinned devilishly. "We can even...uh...dump coffee on him?

Clotho laughed, "We actually did that with Lachesis. Ironically, we thought she had it easier with her quirk, but _nooo_. Something major happened in her year of quirks."

They stared at Clotho. What could be worse than OCD causing slow, painful deaths and annoying nagging?

"You see, Lachesis was lethargic the entire 1994! She was the epitome of that annoying employee who always sleeps on the job. The cure was to dump coffee on her."

"That's crazy!" Amphitrite exclaimed. "Besides, what could sleepiness do that it would be so major?"

"Remember, Lachesis is the Measurer, the Dispenser. She is the one who decides how long a thread is and when it should be cut. She is the one who gives the thread out."

Triton was already picking the hints up and so was Hades.

Hades gasped, "You don't mean..."

"Yes, with all her lethargy, she messed up with one particular string. Perseus'..."

Poseidon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His mouth wide open.

"What happened to it!? He asked and demanded with pleading eyes."

"I...have to go"

With that, Clotho dissolved into nothingness leaving an open-mouthed, slack-jawed Poseidon.

It took only seconds to process, but Poseidon fell onto his knees. How could Clotho — the Fates — be so cruel? They punished Perseus enough — and it was their fault. Then, they call us here, in this pitifully barren blue hole to give us answers, but of course, they weren't real ones. They started off by explaining, giving hope, and left without even continuing, just when they knew the problem!

The others looked in sympathy as Amphitrite attempted to solace her husband.

But then, the four deities gripped their heads in shock and pain. There was this surging force beating against their heads. Their body's convulsed as if they were being grounded by powerful voltage. Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, and Hades fell face flat onto the ground as strange visions took over, just like they did before with the Sea God.

 _They all saw the beautiful strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood. The morning air was crisp and fresh with birds chirping melodiously everywhere. Not a problem in sight, campers were cheerfully gathering for breakfast as some were already sacrificing the best of their food to the gods, even though they don't acknowledge them, their own children, often. Demigods conversed peacefully and joyfully as they munched on their scrumptious meals. Dionysus was in front with Chiron at the head table. Everything was going well. Was... A loud, sonorous shriek resonated through out the dining pavilion, followed by a bestial growl. There was this behemoth, hellish monster snarling at the threshold of the hall standing as big as a van! It was something akin to a hellhound, but much more ginormous. Scalding lava dropped slowly from its ferocious jaws burning the grass beneath. Its deadly fangs coated with this molten rock. Its fur had intricate patterns of hot vermilion lines and markings, making the beast look like it was actually lava that was cooling down after a destructive eruption. The creature had razor sharp claws tipped with deadly poison. Campers instinctively ran away from the heat that emanated from the monster as others already drew their weapons — from spears to swords and bows to hammers. The beast was quick, however, and with breakneck speeds, it dashed violently towards the God of Wine, who already had raised powerful tendrils at the ready. Alas, his reflexes were to slow as the beast's claws morbidly piercing through his heart. The tendrils fell to ground. Silence fill the air to the point that the fiery beast's quick breaths could be heard._

 _Ichor splattered everywhere, as Dionysus' essence disintegrated in to golden dust and was sent to reform in Tartarus. Chiron and the campers stopped in their tracks to gasp. This monster single-handedly took down a god in just one fell swoop._

 _The campers were flabbergasted, but nevertheless, they rushed to attack. The front line of infantry battled ferociously with swords and axes, only to be parried by the durable claws of the creature. Campers were sent flying back on their behinds as resident healers came to patch them up. Arrows shirked through the air as Chiron joined the archer squad to shower the lava monster with arrows, but to no avail for the projectiles couldn't pierce the thick hide. However, the arrows did contribute in slowing the monster's movement._

 _The campers were relentless as they rained it with attacks from all directions. The beast dodged left and right and sped from various locations in camp. One moment, they were in the dining pavilion, then the next, they were fighting near the arena. The battle took itself to the U of twelve cabins. Arrows imbedded themselves in the walls as the monster destroyed the walls of the Athena and Hephaestus Cabins. The campers were tiring, sweat pouring down. How could one fire monster be so powerful? Said creature stopped in its tracks and the campers were relieved that it finally ran out of energy. Their eyes widened, though, as they scrambled around to dodge this brilliant, scarlet column of fire. A brave daughter of Hephaestus came forward and as the foul beast finished with its blazing attack, she sent a reinforced Celestial Bronze spear down its still open throat. The monster wavered, but sent the poor girl back with a ram of its head, knocking her out unconscious. Apollo campers frantically rushed forward to grab the girl as the creature of fire was still struggling and choking around the spear. This also gave a nice window for shooting arrows down throat, which the offensive Apollo campers and Chiron did. They rained volley after volley of arrows, all directed at the beast's mouth. The projectiles were shot with impeccable accuracy, such that the arrows were bouncing off of each other midair when they reached the vicinity of the monster's mouth. A myriad of Celestial Bronze arrows still reached the beast and plunged themselves down into its throat to join the spear. The hellish creature couldn't endure the searing pain anymore as more arrows imbedded themselves in its flesh. The monster honestly could take for a lamprey with all the shafts of the arrows looking like teeth. With a dire growl of destruction, it's stopped in its tracks again as it prepared to blast fire like it did a while ago to melt the offending arrows out of its throat. However, the beast just could not concentrate or focus enough energy as it's howled echoed throughout Camp Half-Blood. The monster disintegrated into golden dust, like the God of Wine did, and its essence was sent back to whence it came. The campers who still had energy cheered in victory, while others were scarred of how much this one, single 'hell' of monster could do. Miraculously, no one died in battle, however, nearly half the camp were injured, the Big House, dining pavilion, and a few cabins were damaged, and their godly camp counselor, Dionysus himself, perished by the hands...or claws of the savage monster. Chiron trotted in and helped treat the injured, his face was contorted in nervousness. This was one of the largest scale attacks on camp...and it was done by one monster. What is it? They never saw or witnessed this beast before. Where did it come from? A powerful monster couldn't just happen to waltz in, could it? Or was it sent by...someone? The camp was in controlled panic, slowly receding from this skirmish._

The four deities groaned as the throbbing in their heads was gone.

"What was that?" Hades groaned.

"It was like my vision at the library!" Answered Poseidon.

They rubbed their heads as realization dawned on Amphitrite.

"Does that mean...?" The Sea Queen gasped. "How long were we out?"

* * *

[A/N]

Edited 2/1/19

Please Review!

No, I'm not one of those writers who say "Oh, I won't update until I get this number of reviews." I'm one of those writers who have plans, but they can't finish them because of a lack of inspiration or a writer's block. Reviews are here to improve and inspire the story so it can grow and flourish. Reviews help me write faster, as compared to without them, where I lack motivation. I have a tight schedule, but I strive to write this and this is just the start of the story. The first ten chapters can technically be considered as the prologue itself. I just want to know what you think of this story. How am I supposed to write what you want without you explicitly suggesting or commenting about it? I'm not a psychic mind reader, I'm a student who has a computer and phone, where I can write using my imagination. So, with that, how is the story going? What do you want to see in the future? The story frame is flexible enough to accommodate your ideas, including the pairing!

Which brings us to this poll!

Percy x Non-Godly Character:  
(I am versatile enough; I can do M/M, M/F, F/F pairings)

Annabeth: 4

Thalia: 0

Bianca: 0

Zoe: 0

Nico: 0

OC: 0

* * *

Full Update Schedule in PROFILE/BIO

* * *

Vote! Comment! :D

* * *

NOTE, the chapter update of 2/7/19 is CANCELLED, but expect a LONGER update on the next update, Valentine's Day :D

* * *

~Happy Reading! ~OneMoonlessNight


	6. Chapter 5: Learning (2)

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):_

 _(You may skip if you did not review or expect a reply)_

 _NovaLevesque: Yeeeaah! Percabeth! Don't skip the AN below. :)_

 _Zeyra Elentari: Percabeth! I'll answer that in the A/N at the end of the chapter. I'm glad that you think this story is different because that was what I was aiming for. I'll try to make this as unique and non-cliché as possible :D_

 _SPQR-Alan: Yes, I'm still setting down the plot and we have a long way to go! Thank you for your suggestions. They're not as farfetched. I will take note of them, such that they still would not change the important parts in the future. Yes, there will be a lot of minor gods and really just a plethora of different deities. Right now, the flow is still slow and stuck at the suspense of Percy, which we will come to soon. Things should escalate soon. Get ready for madness. :D_

 _Dark knight: Lol, yeah XD Things shall unravel in all four parts of "Learning". We're just at part 2. And yes, more visions. Cryptic. Mysterious. Clandestine. Unknown!_

 _Anonymous: Hehe, I want the Fates to be a bit more unique here. I want to answer or acknowledge the rest of your comment, but it will spoil a lot of things if I answer them completely. All I will say is that, yes, Poseidon will most probably sstrange the Fates down! XD_

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _The campers who still had energy cheered in victory, while others were scarred of how much this one, single 'hell' of monster could do. Miraculously, no one died in battle, however, nearly half the camp were injured, the Big House, dining pavilion, and a few cabins were damaged, and their godly camp counselor, Dionysus himself, perished by the hands...or claws of the savage monster. Chiron trotted in and helped treat the injured, his face was contorted in nervousness. This was one of the largest scale attacks on camp...and it was done by one monster. What is it? They never saw or witnessed this beast before. Where did it come from? A powerful monster couldn't just happen to waltz in, could it? Or was it sent by...someone? The camp was in controlled panic, slowly receding from this skirmish._

The four deities groaned as the throbbing in their heads was gone.

"What was that?" Hades groaned.

"It was like my vision at the library!" Answered Poseidon.

They rubbed their heads as realization dawned on Amphitrite.

"Does that mean...?" The Sea Queen gasped. "How long were we out?"

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 5: Learning (Part 2) Ψ**

3RD POV: Poseidon's Focus  
September 1995 (General)

Poseidon was frantic, but relieved, when he looked to his waterproof Rolex that had this fancy date display. It was September 4. It had luckily had only been a week in contrast to his three-week decommission. All of them were lying tiredly on the mosaic floor of Atlantis Blue Hole, the infamous underwater cave. He started recalling whatever happened before. What did happen? They went here for...?

"Hey, what are we doing here, father?" Triton asked while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, Poseidon. I don't exactly have any reason to be in your domain, no less to be invited into it," replied Hades.

The Sea God shrugged, "We were called here, I recall. We were looking for something?" His wife visibly froze at this.

"Yeah, a lost soul?" Amphitrite suggested.

"Oh yeah! We were called here by the Fates. Clotho went all cuckoo and we missed something important." The Lord of the Seas said. "I strangely feel miserable about it."

"If it was someone, then it must have important, brother," The Death God pointed out.

"Well—"

"Enough mind-boggling thinking now," a mysterious voice said, as a silhouette slowly emerged from the glittering mosaic floor. The shadow pixelated and gained color, revealing Lachesis, the Measurer.

"Lachesis!" exclaimed Amphitrite.

The Moirai nodded, "I will explain, but only to Triton and Hades."

Poseidon contested, "But—"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts, but you can stay here because we'll have a soundproof barrier anyway," chastised Lachesis.

Before they could protest further, Poseidon and Amphitrite were left behind as she strode to Hades and Triton. A pale chartreuse bubble erected around them as the Sea God and Goddess sat there and waited. Inside, they saw the three's mouths moving, but no sound. There were expressions of awe and remembrance. They saw Triton getting angry for a second, yet also cooling down shortly thereafter. Hades nodded firmly in understanding as their son huffed. He continued to fight about something against the Death God and the Moirai, but to no avail as he gave up in the end. Lachesis started speaking again as both gods gasped. Poseidon and Amphitrite were highly annoyed, especially at the expressions they could not understand or hear. More gestures here and there, Triton suggesting things and Hades confirming them. Seconds turned to minutes; minutes turned to hours. The Sea God's foot tapped impatiently on the meticulous stonework beneath him as his wife already fell asleep with his comfortable, muscled chest acting as her godly pillow. He just hugged as he himself was already starting to get drowsy. Gods and goddesses don't usually sleep, but when there's absolutely nothing to do and it's absolutely boring, they can still go to sleep as a coping method to just skip the timid talking that they couldn't even hear! It's been twenty three hours! Amphitrite woke up about ten hours ago, but she resumed in her sleep nevertheless. He double checked his watch to make sure he wasn't just too bored to the point that he couldn't see straight and couldn't tell the time right. Poseidon was about to achieve that sweet slumber when he heard actual noises from the three.

"Damn, what took you three so long," he said clearly annoyed. "You just had to finish when I was about to fall asleep.

"You're not the only one who is annoyed, father," Triton huffed.

"Yes, I saw you arguing in there. What did you talk about, son?" Poseidon asked as he subconsciously played with Amphitrite's hair as she loudly snored while still resting on his chest.

Before his son could utter a syllable, Lachesis and Hades already sent a cold glare at him.

"Sorry, dad, I swore on the River Styx to not tell unless given permission," Triton reasoned, though he also seemed annoyed, and the Sea God just nodded begrudgingly, but also acceptingly.

He saw the look on his son's face. He knew it was big— whatever it was. He knew that Triton had sincere intentions— he even called him 'dad' instead of the formal 'father'.

Poseidon grumbled in submission, "Fine... I'm assuming that you know why we're here and what our problem is, but you wouldn't tell us. But, at least explain the new vision we received."

Triton turned to Lachesis and she, in turn, sighed and nodded. His son took this as a signal to continue.

"It wasn't from the Fates...it was a coincidence. That vision was from someone who we do not know...and by 'we', I mean 'Hades and I'. Apparently the Fates have good guesses, but they cannot tell us," he grumbled at the end.

"We are already interfering enough!" Lachesis interjected. "However, we are not done interfering yet. You want answers? We shall give."

Poseidon nodded, "Who are we here for? I can't seem to remember."

Triton and Hades stiffened a bit, making Poseidon ninety nine percent sure they knew something about it.

"Ah, so you really do not remember?" The Moirai inquired. "I will look into that, but I cannot answer that. I will, however, explain."

An orb of white power materialized itself in the water. It flickered with a blinding corona akin to the sun. The ball expanded into an arc— a doorway of sorts. If you looked through it, well...you can't. The inside is opaque. It looked exactly like a full length mirror that you couldn't see through. Was it...a portal?

"Follow me," Lachesis instructed as she walked right through the shimmering portal.

The four deities looked at each other and shrugged in response as they walked through the astral portal.

They arrived, still underwater, in a new chamber. The walls were a rocky indigo with long winding white streaks and sporadically scatter dots. It looked like they were in the middle of a galaxy, among the stars and comets. The trio of water deities stared in awe while Hades rolled his eyes at them. Come on, it's not like everyday they don't see their own domain!

"Just what we needed! Another blue hole! These stupid underwater caves are getting annoying now," complained Hades.

"Hey, my domain is awesome!" Poseidon argued.

"Hmph," the God of the Dead huffed.

"Whatever," the God of the Seas replied.

"Yeah," answered the eldest brother.

"Yeah," the middle brother said.

"Hey, are you copying me?" questioned Hades.

"Hey, are you copying me?" Poseidon mimicked mockingly.

Amphitrite cut in before anything could get out of hand, "Stop it, you two. You're supposed to be mature."

"Yes, Mother," they joked cheekily in unison.

Triton groaned while Amphitrite just shook her head. Lachesis cracked a grin while the gods and goddesses turned to her and remembered they were in the presence of a Moirai and slightly blushed.

"Yeah, okay. Down to business now. What's the problem?" Poseidon said sheepishly.

Lachesis nodded, "Okay first of all, you may not remember, but this problem of yours is partly my fault, so I apologize to you Poseidon."

The King of Atlantis took it with perplexity, but just acknowledged it with a small nod.

"However, you still remember what Clotho explained to you?" She asked.

All four nodded in confirmation. They pondered on her words and internally shivered at how insane she was then.

"Yes, I made a mistake when I was still under my quirk. You see, after Clotho had spun a thread, I would measure it."

The Moirai conjured up a sample thread.

It was pure gold and it had a sizable knot at the near end of it. Overall it was lengthy and if you inspected closer like Clotho said, you would see blacks, grays, and blues, meaning that he would have a lot of challenges. There were also yellows and silvers, showing he would overcome them in the end.

Lachesis start explaining the thread, "This is the thread of a mortal named Harry. I already dispensed this thread on July 31,1980. Since Clotho already told you about the thread itself, I will show you this knot."

She pointed to the large knot nearing the end of the golden thread.

"Now, before you say anything, which by the way, you are not allowed to speak, I will say that everything we discuss is vital to answer your questions so pay attention."

Poseidon nodded. He opened his mouth to—

Lachesis shut him up by putting her index finger on his lips, "I said no talking. I do not like being interrupted."

The Sea God just nodded obediently again, while the other three chuckled, but shut up after a glare from the Moirai.

"Now, this knot is a marker. I create it before dispensing the thread in the real world. There are some secrets even gods and goddesses cannot know, so I cannot discourse any information about that process. All you should know is that once you dispense the thread into the being, mortal or immortal, you cannot change anything to it."

She conjured up another string. This one, however, was cut in two pieces, one much longer than the other. It was peculiar in nature. The thread had this shade of green that would blend with refreshing azure tones. It was strangely mesmerizing and had many knots, contrary to the one-knot-marker rule Lachesis follows. Overall, the string had seven knots and it was obviously cut in half on the first knot, leaving the other six untouched on the lengthier half of the thread. It floated in place in a bubble protecting it from exposure to the waters of the Stargate Blue Hole.

Triton and Hades' faces darkened at the sight. Amphitrite has mixed emotions, while Poseidon looked befuddled, of course, with his amnesia. Was it something important to him? It seemed so, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

"This is the thread of an important person and only you, Poseidon, can mend this cut string...no you may not speak," she rejected the Sea God's hand raise.

"All questions will be entertained at the end of this discussion," Lachesis firmly instructed. "To shed light on this topic, Poseidon, we need to tackle the thread itself. You see, a thread represents your existence, your being. It cannot be destroyed by anything until it is its time. And when it is the thread's time to be cut..."

Lachesis dramatically raised her hand up high and pointed to the zenith of the cavern. The five deities were currently inside the main chamber of the underwater cave. The Stargate Blue Hole had a relatively large opening, so they could see the surface above them, the entrance of the cave from above. A dazzling beacon of empyreal white light engulfed them in a flash and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The gods and goddesses looked up to see the heavens above. The waters of the cave were absolutely crystal clear and so they gave a stellar view of the midnight sky. Stars glittered against the void darkness of space. It was a moonless night, painting the picture of beautiful white dots twinkling about the blackness of space. There they saw it, through the magnificent waters of the cave, the clarity was as if they were not underwater at all. A heavenly comet danced about the starry night sky until it disappeared out of their field of vision that was still limited by the mouth of the cave. They were so deep below, but they all could feel like they could reach up to the sky and feel the stars glowing against their skin.

"They are never forgotten. Each star is the old thread of a noble being who has passed— passed onto the _other realm_. This thread we are in the presence of is destined for a future like no other. However, it is in my fault that it is hindered its fate."

The bubble around the mainly sea green thread glowed and evanesced out of their presence. A few moments later, an amulet snapped into existence around Poseidon's neck. It was crafted of fine silver, whose origins is unknown. The centerpiece of the jewelry was a sizable, masterly-cut emerald. The smaragdine luster shone lightly underwater from the starlight above.

"This thread is for you to look after. You will know what to do with it in time. And when you do, you will finally know what it is capable of."

Poseidon gasped when he looked around his neck. He didn't actually notice or feel it because it just popped into existence. He held it delicately with his rough hands and instantaneously felt this connection.

"This underwater cave, this blue hole...it is not called Stargate for no reason. The thread in your possession will reach great heights. One of the most noble heroes in many millennia. We are in Stargate today for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. We are here. What will we do? What is our purpose? Think about it. Take to the sky. Sky's the limit. Look above. Look further. Break through. Discover and find. Search what is missing. Redeem what is lost. Go!"

With that Lachesis shimmered away into dust that scattered throughout the water and into nothingness. Poseidon clutched the amulet tightly as he watched the others stare where the Moirai previously stood before she left. Wait... She left already! With a note, he noticed.

Where she stood there was a neat square of paper resting on the rough, rocky floor of the cave. The note was concise, straight to the point, and... Of course it wasn't! It was a note from the Fates! Lachesis' words were as vague and unclear as the thought of Hades wearing colorful underwear. It read:

 _Forgive, but do not forget. Do, but do not regret. Survive the onset. Change kismet._

 _P.S._

 _I was too lazy to answer your questions. Please ask Atropos to finish explaining. I have work to do. You can find her at yet another underwater cave: Sanctuary Blue Hole._

All of them groaned.

"Great! Just what we need- yet another underwater cave! And let me guess, it's also in Bahamas and we're gonna be pulled into another discussion with another Moirai," exclaimed Hades.

* * *

 _This has not been proofread yet._

* * *

 _Thank you for the comments and suggestions. I appreciate them lot and I take every word into account, even if I'm reading them at 3 in the morning. I love reading about what you think of the story, especially your predictions. It gives me insight on what I should improve on as well. I give my thanks and gratitude once more. :D_

 _Keep reviewing, they could possibly change the story. I'm still open for_ _suggestions_ _. Say them now before I can't add them because were to far into the story! Reviews also beget earlier updates (not because I've prewritten them, but because I can really write fast and efficiently when inspired by your sweet words ;D). You may always specify whether you want to be replied to or not and a little goes a long way too, anyway!_

 _I'm also closing the poll for the pairing because y'all literally just came up with the unanimous decision that it will be_ ** _Percabeth_** _. To be fair, it was the original pairing, but there was literally no votes for any other character. If you did want a different pairing, there's always the next story :p_

 _Which brings us to this new poll!_

* * *

 _I have a few original demigodly characters ready, so I will give you the liberty to decide who their godly parent will be! A child of Apollo is fixed, but there are two others to be filled. Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon are not options for reasons._

 ** _Poll (Pick 2 Options!):_**

 _Child of:_

 _Hera_

 _Demeter_

 _Athena_

 _Dionysus_

 _Artemis_

 _(Hestia isn't breaking her vow, will Artemis?)_

 _Hermes_

 _Hephaestus_

 _Aphrodite_

 _Persephone_

 _Nemesis_

 _Tyche  
_

 _Clear sighted mortal_

 _(You'll see...)_

* * *

 _Vote! Review!_

* * *

 _Other information/clarifications:_

 _Camp Half-Blood does not have a barrier or shield, which is why the fire monster in the_

 _'Demigod(s)(ly)' will be the general term for any thing related to Demigods or demigoddesses. Sorry if you feel offended that I'm generalizing the male word, but rest assured the terms 'goddess' and 'god' will still be used. The term 'demigods and demigoddesses' is a bit too long for my taste and the term 'demigoddessly' doesn't even sound like a word, does it?_

 _The term 'deity(ies)' is the collective term for goddesses and gods together. They can also be general, describing other beings such as Titans and Primordials._

 _The Blue Holes (Atlantis, Stargate, and Sanctuary) mentioned in the story are actual real life locations here on Earth, in the island, Andros, Bahamas that I mentioned, which is real too. Any description may differ from the true exterior and interior, but I don't think any of you have even dived into one of these underwater caves anyways so yeah... You can even google them, though if you don't believe me and what you'll find will probably be different than the descriptions._

 _Gods and Goddesses can eat, sleep and function as a human would if preferred, needed, or chosen to. They can also be affected by mental problems like amnesia and they can, although rarely, get affected by only the most powerful, virulent diseases._

 _Characters still may be OOC_

 _*End of info*_

 _Just saying that in advance before somebody rants in my face XD_

* * *

 _A few more weeks of hell for me! Valentine's Day serves as the pinnacle of chaos for me, so its a miracle I was able to write this in time. Please bear with me. Happy Valentine's Day! Don't break hearts out there :p_

* * *

 _~Happy Reading! ~OneMoonlessNight_


	7. Chapter 6: Learning (3)

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):  
_ _(You may skip if you did not review or expect a reply)_

 _SPQR-Alan: Thank for such an inspiring comment. I try my best to use and apply my abilities! Don't worry though, because I will definitely not "over-sophisticate", especially not like Homer. I'm too young for that XD I only use what's in my vocabulary and knowledge. Get ready though, when the actual plot comes in and the quests are released, there will be a lot more mythology based places and people to come! I love Greek Mythology so I like to incorporate a lot of it into the content. Dionysus and Hera~ noted. :D_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: This has only been lightly skimmed and proofread._

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _"This thread is for you to look after. You will know what to do with it in time. And when you do, you will finally know what it is capable of."_

 _Poseidon gasped when he looked around his neck. He didn't actually notice or feel it because it just popped into existence. He held it delicately with his rough hands and instantaneously felt this connection._

 _"This underwater cave, this blue hole...it is not called Stargate for no reason. The thread in your possession will reach great heights. One of the most noble heroes in many millennia. We are in Stargate today for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. We are here. What will we do? What is our purpose? Think about it. Take to the sky. Sky's the limit. Look above. Look further. Break through. Discover and find. Search what is missing. Redeem what is lost. Go!"_

 _With that Lachesis shimmered away into dust that scattered throughout the water and into nothingness. Poseidon clutched the amulet tightly as he watched the others stare where the Moirai previously stood before she left. Wait... She left already! With a note, he noticed._

 _Where she stood there was a neat square of paper resting on the rough, rocky floor of the cave. The note was concise, straight to the point, and... Of course it wasn't! It was a note from the Fates! Lachesis' words were as vague and unclear as the thought of Hades wearing colorful underwear. It read:_

 _Forgive, but do not forget. Do, but do not regret. Survive the onset. Change kismet._

 _P.S._

 _I was too lazy to answer your questions. Please ask Atropos to finish explaining. I have work to do. You can find her at yet another underwater cave: Sanctuary Blue Hole._

 _All of them groaned._

 _"Great! Just what we need— yet another underwater cave! And let me guess, it's also in Bahamas and we're gonna be pulled into another discussion with another Moirai," exclaimed Hades._

* * *

 **Ψ Chapter 6: Learning (Part 3) Ψ**

* * *

3'RD POV: Poseidon's Focus  
September 1995 (General; First Week)

The water around them rapidly turned black. The abyss of dark smoke spread about, completely engulfing the cave and rendering them stone blind.

"Ahh!" Poseidon heard Amphitrite scream as he himself was startled when he felt tendrils of darkness creeping along his feet and legs.

He felt himself being flashed away as dark dots blotted his vision. He later reappeared in a new cave and it was a sight to behold. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of lustrous and shimmering purple crystals. The light coming from a giant, flaming globe of the earth at the very center of the symmetrically dome-like room reflected and bounced among the reflective surfaces of the shiny rocks. There were short columns of blue crystals, in contrast to the purple, standing about six feet tall, casting shadows on the ground as it blocked the only light source of the room. It was awe-striking and spell binding; straight from a fairy tale. He inspected the globe of the earth just for a few seconds and saw that it was down to the point detailed. He would buy one from Atlantis Supermall— except if it wasn't lit on Greek fire! He could feel the heat from where he was. It was wasn't intimidating, but more on the terms of warm and inviting. The crystal flooring was smooth as glass as his skin managed to slip against it when he tried to survey the rest of the surroundings to find Amphitrite, Triton, or Hades. To his bewilderment, he couldn't find Triton and Hades ... and he found Amphitrite unconscious on the opulent floor!

"Hey, Amphy! Are you alright?" Asked Poseidon as he shook her lightly.

Amphitrite groaned and stretched in an annoyed manner, "Is it breakfast already? Can you wake me up later?"

She lightly shook the vertigo out of her head and opened her eyes fully.

"Oh, Poseidon! Wait! Oh yeah, we're here. Uh ... where are we, again?" Amphitrite blabbered as she was still half asleep and befuddled.

The Sea God closed his eyes and tried to sense where they were. He was sure that they were still in the Bahamas, in the same island of Andros, in fact. That would mean...

He rubbed his head, "I think we got sent to the other blue hole. It was called ... ?"

" _Sanctuary_..." An old, raspy voice boomed sonorously.

Poseidon let out a high pitched scream and landed his behind on the hard, unforgiving crystal surface of the floor.

"Oww!" The God bellowed because it actually hurt.

Hey, the floor was hard on his butt, okay?

Amphitrite chuckled playfully while a slender figure emerged from the shadows.

"Got you!" She laughed.

"Is this a prank?" Asked Poseidon.

"Indeed," came the voice again, which was now revealed to be from an old woman in tattered sanguine robes.

The Lord of the Seas stared at the supposedly very, _very_ ancient Moirai, who still managed to pull up some theatrics up here sleeve.

"Clotho and Lachesis had their turns. Let me have this small gimmick," Atropos reasoned.

Poseidon rolled his eyes and she noticed and glared.

"Come on, let us streamline this! I have a date with destiny ... and by destiny, I mean an all expense paid promo trip to the spa! Lachesis owes me for disturbing my special day. Anyways, I am Atropos, the cutter. Yada yada. I cut thread when it is their time. I follow the marker created by Lachesis. I cannot decide when it is cut. I am also the—"

"Slow down," said Amphitrite baffled by the deluge of information. "I know you want your spa, I kinda want one too, but how about we take it down a notch, so we can actually understand what you're saying and not repeat this discussion? Because I'm getting tired of these vague answers that lead to even more vague answers; jumping from cave to cave and finding nothing that substantial yet. Can we just be straight to the—"

"Amphitrite, you're ranting," the Sea God reminded as his wife huffed. "And Atropos, get to it, but bit by bit."

It was the Moirai's turn to roll her eyes, but nevertheless she explained, "Take two, then. I am Atropos, the cutter, she who ends what was started. A thread is a an omnipotent force hidden in a single, weaker strand of life."

Poseidon interjected, "What about mortals? They aren't omnipotent. We deities are also just nigh omnipotent. And—"

"Listen first," Atropos chastised. "I will explain everything in one go. Now, before I was _disturbed_. I said that a thread was an omnipotent force. When it is dispensed, the power is adjusted towards the maximum energy cap, which just means you can't be as powerful as your thread. A thread, when dispensed, will turn into a real, conscious being— a person, whether they are mortal or immortal. And, Poseidon ... right now, you are in possession of a powerful thread."

The Sea God clutched the amulet he had. He felt power, but it was dim. Still it was like a small shock of electricity ran through him. He knew the thread was in ... or maybe infused into the locket.

"Unfortunately, I have cut it too early, according to Lachesis' incorrect marker. The thread has multiple, but only one is true. Once it is cut, its existence is done, but this is a special case. Can you not feel the connection to it Poseidon?"

"Is this ... my thread?" The Lord of the Seas inquired.

Atropos chuckled at his obliviousness, "Poseidon, think, it is definitely not yours. You may have amnesia right now, but that is the test you must pass. I cannot answer all your answers, only you can. The thread you have will answer all your problems and only you have the power to restore and mend the thread back to its former glory. A fair warning, though, everything has a price. The thread will be re-dispensed into the mortal world, but whoever it becomes, they will not be able to reach immortality in anyway. This thread will stay mortal, unless..."

"Unless?" repeated Amphitrite curiously.

"I have said too much," the Moirai muttered vaguely. "You can figure it out on your own, I am sure. All you need is love. Love is the answer and the key. When you have figured it out, come back to me here at Sanctuary Blue Hole. It is called Sanctuary..."

"...for a reason, we know," Poseidon cut in.

"Yes, remember. Names are not just names. You of all people should know this. Names are very powerful. Tread carefully here Sea Deities," warned Atropos to Poseidon and Amphitrite. "You are walking on thin ice. The Fates have not interfered in a long time, but we found it absolutely necessary to do so. Good luck, Poseidon, Amphitrite. Triton and Hades are waiting for you on dry land, in your new favorite restaurant, Saffron."

With that, she just vanished— nothing, just disappeared in a click. One moment Atropos was there and the other, she wasn't. The shrugged as they felt themselves be teleported to the surface world, the image of Sanctuary ingrained in their head, coruscating crystals and that magnificent globe. Both of them knew that whatever that was in the cave was important, so naturally, they memorized the coordinates.

Poseidon and Amphitrite appeared in the crowded surf of the beach in Palm Bay, Florida at noon. The Lord of the Seas nearly forgot to conjure clothes up, but remember at the last second and snapped some cerulean swimming trunks on, showing of his muscular body, while Amphitrite sported a one piece, hugging her godly form. He used the mist to make it seem they just emerged from underwater and it obviously worked on the oblivious mortals. Speaking of mortals, a young man bumped into him while he was walking.

He rubbed the sand off his eyes, "Watch it you ... !"

The poor mortal took one glance at Poseidon's stormy glare. He was much, much taller than he was, resulting in him being face to face with his toned pectorals.

"Never mind, sir!" He flinched and walked away.

Amphitrite grinned and whispered, "No one messes with the King of the Oceans in his own domain!"

He kissed his wife softly before continuing to walk out of the shore. His eyes lit up as he saw the restaurant Hades introduced to him, Saffron. The Sea God absolutely love it there and Hades, Triton, and maybe Hestia was there waiting for them.

"Hey, Amphy. Remember the restaurant I went to? One of Hades' old favorites ... and now mine? This is it! I'm pretty sure they're in there, in the VIP area," said Poseidon.

She took a look at the restaurant, but vaguely took note of the elegant designs of gold because her focus was on the long line behind the red velvet rope.

"Oh okay. Flash some fancy clothes on then, I'll get a reservation."

She walked up at the front of the line, much like Poseidon did before, and she was already wearing an elegant, silver sequin dress, some suede wedges, and a gray seashell clutch that she must have conjured up through the mist.

She started speaking, "I would like a reservation and..."

The waiter in the tuxedo, who was probably the same person from last time, respectfully declined, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you will have to wait at the back of—"

Poseidon already wore a new suit this time. It was a sea green one of smooth, fine fabric along with an elegant blue tie. He wore the same shoes and watch and simply watched how his wife would handle the situation. She stalk closer to him until they were nearly face to face.

"Listen here, I just want a nice lunch with my ... family, who already inside. They are already in the VIP Section waiting for a long time. Hades is a very loyal customer, it would be a shame if you would lose that."

The waiter visibly gulped as he quickly let her through. Poseidon just followed and smirked at the flustered waiter. Ah, how he loved Amphitrite. She was assertive and independent— two of the many reasons why he married her. Deep down, the Sea God knew that Amphitrite was still offended and so was Triton. They were just great at hiding it. He was extremely grateful for having such a caring and sensitive family. He would have to think of a way to make it up to his wife and son. He wanted her to know how much he loved and treasured them ... her. He found his imaginary light bulb and smirked as he though of an idea.

As he followed Amphitrite into the restaurant, this time they didn't need and escort, they didn't even bother to marvel at the decor as they were urgently looking for Hades and Triton.

They spotted them at the lounge area. They sat down in front of Hades and Triton who were drinking from the wine glasses.

The four of them did not order any food, they just had their drinks to talk over. Hades got the a bottle of fine, aged champagne from France. Poseidon took a sip as he rested on the gray, cashmere pillows of the couch. It tasted sweet with an undertone of earthiness. It had a salty edge to it, but nevertheless it was refreshing. He could actually compare the drink to Amphitrite, but he wouldn't say it.

"So," stated Triton calmly. "How did it go?"

"Well," Poseidon replied. "Atropos just—"

"Wait, don't tell us. Your discussion with Atropos is confidential, as was ours with Lachesis. We have different parts to play— different tests to take. We must do this together and apart. Hestia will be flashing in soon, she found a lot on her lead."

Speak of the devil, a certain Goddess of the Hearth flashed on right beside Poseidon on the couch.

"Hey! Poseidon! I have great news! I finished my lead!" Hestia called. "I know how Per—"

Hades slapped a hand over Hestia's mouth as she blabbered muffled things he and Amphitrite couldn't understand.

The eldest sister glared at the eldest brother, but the Death God simply grabbed Hestia's arm and took her far enough so the the Sea King and Queen couldn't hear them.

Poseidon knew that this was something related to what Atropos said. Together apart. Two roles to play: one for Poseidon and Amphitrite and the other for Triton, Hades, and possibly Hestia.

All he knew was that he had to do something important for someone important ... and it was annoying to know not who or what it was for. It was definitely linked to the sea green thread, but it wasn't his. Was it Triton's? Possibly. Maybe that's why they are so clandestine with these two sides. Maybe it was another child of his? No, that wouldn't make sense. He was much too perplexed by his thoughts to see that Hades and Hestia already returned.

"Turns out, I am not allowed to say anything about my lead. I know too much, they say. I must return to Olympus. Hades, you must return to the Underworld ... and you three should go back to Atlantis. This is something we must do on our own. Something that _you_ should do on your own," she hinted.

The four of them shrugged and finished our champagne. A wad of green bills were left by the bill for the waiter, along with a generous tip.

The four of them flashed away to their respective destinations, using the mist to cover them and make it look like they exited the door like normal.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton arrived at the throne room. The moment they flash, the throne room doors creaked open and in came a beautiful maiden in silken robes that flowed freely until the end of her tail in the water. His son went and hugged Rhode, who was just entering the throne room after the lunch break to start a council meeting.

"Hey, sis! Thanks for covering for us!" gratified Triton.

"No problem! I like working ... and there's no work to do in Rhode Island," the patroness of said island explained.

"Does that mean you have to go back now?" The Prince of Atlantis asked in a crestfallen mood.

"If you want me to stay, I will," she smiled.

"That's great!" Triton exclaimed as he practically dragged Rhode to one of the nearby studies, which sparked interest in Poseidon.

'He's probably going to research about whatever the Fates said personally to him,' the Sea God thought.

'Or maybe, just maybe..."

He shook himself out of his reverie and saw Amphitrite beside him. An idea sparked in his head. He would take Amphitrite on a date. It was perfect. So, after the court meeting that they took over from Rhode and a brief welcome back gathering from a few thoughtful officials, Poseidon would ask Amphitrite on a date.

He sat in his study, spending nearly an hour formulating a good plan. He checked his watch. It was 3:39. The Sea God sighed. He would just go for it. It was Tuesday, so their duties ended early, by 3:00 pm. The rest of the week would include patrolling and more court meetings. He would have to ask his beloved wife now ... or never.

The King of Atlantis nervously walked out of his study. He walked a few feet to face Amphitrite's study. She was still in there and Poseidon already had a plan that he could execute in about an hour. He just needed to tell Amphitrite. Just one knock.

He shut his eyes tightly. 'Come on, Poseidon!' He thought to himself. 'You can do this.'

The Lord of the Sea breathed in heavily, eyes still closed. He has to knock hard. It Atlantis, knocking softly is a sign of disrespect, hence the memory of his poor, abused bedroom door. He was about to knock in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... and ... there he went. He knocked. But, just as his hand was about to bang on the wood, the door swiftly opened and out came his wife, right in front of him. His fist collided with her ... soft chest. Amphitrite wailed in pain as she crumpled to the ground. Poseidon was mentally ... _freaking_ ... _out!_ He quickly assisted his wife and helped her up as she was glaring at him. He gave a weak smile.

"I am _so_ sorry! I was just about to knock."

"It's..." Amphitrite winced. "...okay. What did you need me for?"

The Sea God flushed, "Uh ... you see ... uh. So much has been going on in these past few weeks. I wanted to ... forget it all, y'know. Just for one night. A-Amphitrite ... will you go on a date with me? Just like old times?"

She pulled him into a warm, intimate, and bone-crushing hug and answered, "Yes, yes, _yes_ , Poseidon! I missed this too much."

He laid a a chaste kiss on her sweet lips, "Get ready and meet me at these coordinates at 7:00."

Poseidon slipped a piece of scented, waterproof paper in her hand and swam away to prepare. He slipped past through the empty hallways at breakneck speed, only to to stop at Triton's study. His eyes widened. From the space between the sandy floor and the azure wooden door, flickering flashes of purple light escaped, along with peculiar green smoke. He was so tempted to slam the door open, but he knew that this wasn't for him. He knew that this was Triton's personal job. He had his own too, but right now, Amphitrite was his priority. He subconsciously held on to the held on tot he amulet linked to the mysterious sea green thread. He felt that connection again, but he couldn't lay a finger on it. Di immortales, he hated this selective amnesia. Well, he was thankful he only forgot one thing. What if it was Amphitrite? What if it was Triton? What it... ? You get the point. Maybe that's why Poseidon is thinking a hit more protective and is savoring every moment they have. He sighed and flashed away to the coordinates ... a small, recluse private island, a few hundred square miles, a rough hundred miles off the east side boundary of the Bermuda Triangle. It was placid, Arcadian. The gentle waves splashed against the fine white sands of the coast, which nearly encircled the circumference of the island. Going more inland, you could see the steep, cascading, ash grey cliffs that the beach surrounded. Atop those smooth precipices, a lush plateau teeming with flora, yet no fauna. There were forestry groves perfect for just running around and flowery fields perfect for picnics. A single river cut through the island, separating it in two and providing estuaries for the mangrove to flourish. On one side, the cliffs that the beaches surrounded became more rocky and threatening palisades that winded into a beautiful fjord where the brackish water is. It was a package deal, a wonderful date spot. Poseidon got to immediately got to work after taking in the breathtaking sight that was the island he created so many centuries ago. It laid forgotten— giving it time to flourish to the majesty it was today. The Sea God started with the first part of the date, then moved on to the next and so on. Time moved quickly and before he knew it it was 6:59.

"Any moment now..." Poseidon muttered as he waited by the water, the sea spray relaxing his tension.

He was standing in the beach near the fjords, which were just a quick walk to away. He wore nothing but a pair of plain ultramarine trunks, showing of the rest of his godly physique. Only a few seconds later, his beloved flashed in, her feet submerged in the calm surf. She sported a simple cerulean bikini with no accessories at all, just keeping all the focus on her beautiful curves. The Queen of the Sea knew that Poseidon needed not anything too extravagant. He always teased that her elegant beauty was enough for him.

"Hey, gorgeous. Welcome to our private island— our date!" He greeted.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," She giggled as she pushed him into the water.

Poseidon landed on his back, Amphitrite landing on him. She quickly rolled over and started swimming around, using her legs, not her tail. Both of them were in surface world form.

"Ha! When was the last time we swam in this form!" His wife asked.

"Never actually!" He replied as they started to chase each other.

They managed to kick the sand and make it swirl in the water, making it challenging to continue their pursuit of each other. They danced about seeing some astonishing rock and coral formations here and there. Time passed by quickly, but they were having fun. It didn't matter, they could be as carefree as they wanted to be.

Poseidon felt the salinity of the water shift as he noticed they were entering the mouth of the fjords. He pod the intimidating palisade no mind as his mind was on Amphitrite. They swam, encountering no fish, which was to her dismay and his confusion.

"Why looking so down?" The Sea God asked.

"It's so quiet. I'm not used to it," The Sea Goddess answered.

"Oh, sorry. I asked the fish not to disturb us as they were the only animals living here. Should I ask them to come out?" He offered.

Amphitrite nodded excitedly like she never saw a fish before. Poseidon snapped his fingers and fish instantaneously started to approach and deluge their way in.

 _'Hello, my Queen, my King_ ,' their chorus of replies came in.

 _'Hello! How about we play and seek!'_ She offered. _'Everyone who wants to join come here! Gather 'round!"_

Call them immature kids, but Poseidon knew Amphitrite just wanted to try it out. In fact, they never played games. Maybe she wanted new things to do. He loved this side of her ... of them. No long ass hearings and meetings. No royal duties. No patrolling and training. Alas, it was their responsibility ... and they accepted it. He was just thankful that they had a chance for ... this. He snapped out of his thoughts as his wife started counting down from thirty. He chuckled and started swimming away to hide behind a large enough pile of rocks. He already saw fish of different shapes, sizes, and color dancing and swimming about with him. They were alluring, swarming about in mesmerizing patterns to the point where it actually was making slight sound. Amphitrite should have been done and searching by now and he was pretty that those were her footsteps that he heard.

 _'Shh...'_ Poseidon quieted.

It was too late Amphitrite pounced on him and the fish screamed away. He laughed and chased after them as did his wife. In the end, the power couple didn't win as the deer number of fish was too colossal. They said their goodbyes as they went on dry land, atop the plateau where a beautiful picnic was set up. It was the cliché setup— under a evergreen tree on a baby blue blanket on the soft tufts of verdant grass. A classic woven basket filled with sumptuous delights for later was neatly placed in the center. The picnic itself was near the edge of the cliff, with a picturesque view of the stars and the crescent moon overlooking the ocean, their reflections dancing upon the rippling waves of their infinite domain. The two of them walked slowly, holding hands, to the picnic and sat in front of each other.

"Today's been great, Poseidon. A bit too much than expected," Amphitrite laughed wholeheartedly.

"We're not done yet..." grinned Poseidon.

He opened the basket and out came the scent of ... grilled cheese sandwiches.

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we all stalk each other. I mean, Hades knows mine!" He joked as she punched him teasingly.

"You just love me too much for your own good," she retorted as she took a bite of the sandwich.

It was perfect— gooey cheese, crunchy, unburnt crust.

"Yes, I do," Poseidon muttered. "Yes, I do.

She crawled up to her wide and kissed him. He hugged her backed and returned the kiss fiercely and passionately. The stars twinkled in the sky. The clouds settled over the moon, rendering it invisible in the dark night sky.

"Let's finish this in our bedroom," Poseidon suggested.

Amphitrite nodded eagerly as the Sea God snapped his fingers and the picnic packed itself away. One moment later, they evanesced into turquoise mist and appeared in his bedroom. The Queen of Atlantis landed on the King of Atlantis, feeling his packed, defined chest and smooth, sculpted abs. He returned the favor and touched her toned, athletic stomach.

Boy this was gonna be a long night that both of them missed. They really needed each other. It's been a long time since they did ... this and frankly Amphitrite was in the mood to be dominated.

~πιΩψΩιπ~

(My first time skip in the book :0)

Poseidon was sweating. He knew this was a dream, but he didn't know what to make of it. He was blind, he couldn't see anything. The Sea God felt tingling sensations all over his body and he only heard one sentence be whispered repeatedly.

 _'Good luck to both you ... and Amphitrite.'_

 _'Love is the answer.'_

 _'Love is the answer.'_

 _'Love is the answer!'_

He was thankful to wake up, but he wasn't ready for what was to come. He felt something missing. The Lord of the Seas grasped his neck, but felt nothing. Where was the amulet!? Did he just lose the one thing the Fates entrusted him? His test? Something so important? His answers? He thought he was sweaty— he thought he was nervous, but Amphitrite was more anxious than he would ever be. He stared into her panicked, but still entrancing aquamarine eyes intently.

"Poseidon, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 _Last Minute Valentine's Shenanigans (Before February ends!)_

 _Here is the 'longer update' thing I owed you peeps :D_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Yes, I know. There are many punctuational inconsistencies like with the ellipses or how I sometimes use a question and exclamation mark together. All I have to say is ... uh ... yea..._

* * *

 _I have a few original demigod characters ready, so I will give you the liberty to decide who their godly parent will be! The result of this poll will have a great impact on the story, so choose wisely. A child of Apollo is fixed, but there are two others to be filled. Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon are not options for reasons. You may PM me like my friend did if you want to vote privately and not through comments, assuming that you don't know or have contact with me in real life, which you probably don't._

* * *

 ** _Poll (Pick 2 Options!):_**

 _Child of:_

 _Hera: 2_

 _Demeter:_

 _Athena: 1_

 _Dionysus: 2_

 _Artemis: 1_

 _Hermes: 0_

 _Hephaestus: 0_

 _Aphrodite: 0_

 _Persephone: 0_

 _Nemesis: 0_

 _Tyche: 1_

 _Clear sighted mortal: 0_

* * *

 _Vote!_

 _I'm not doing a poll on profile because_

 _#1 People don't usually visit that._

 _#2 I don't really know how it works or how to work it._

 _#3 Guests cannot vote, but here you can (I think) :D_

 _#4 This will technically replace QOTD_

 _UPDATE SCHEDULE IN MY BIO/PROFILE! Check it out for more info!_

* * *

 ** _Review! Vote! :D_**

 _~Happy Reading ~OneMoonlessNight_


	8. Epilogue: Blurring

_Replies to Reviews (no particular order):_

 _(You may skip if you did not review or expect a reply)_

 _All votes are read and being casted in! Don't forget to check the poll out._

* * *

 **Short Epilogue: Blurring**

* * *

3'RD POV: Amphitrite's Focus  
1990's

 _Poseidon was sweating. He knew this was a dream, but he didn't know what to make of it. He was blind, he couldn't see anything. The Sea God felt tingling sensations all over his body and he only heard one sentence be whispered repeatedly._

 _'Good luck to both you ... and Amphitrite.'_

 _'Love is the answer.'_

 _'Love is the answer.'_

 _'Love is the answer!'_

 _He was thankful to wake up, but he wasn't ready for what was to come. He felt something missing. The Lord of the Seas grasped his neck, but felt nothing. Where was the amulet!? Did he just lose the one thing the Fates entrusted him? His test? Something so important? His answers? He thought he was sweaty— he thought he was nervous, but Amphitrite was more anxious than he would ever be. He stared into her panicked, but still entrancing aquamarine eyes intently._

 _"Poseidon, I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

Have you ever thought of godly pregnancy? Amphitrite knew it was nearly identical to that of a mortal's. The process is the same and takes just as long. What she didn't know was why her belly looked nine months pregnant and why her water broke right there and now.

"Poseidon! I'm pregnant _and_ my water just broke!"

She was hyperventilating. It all went so quick that she didn't notice much. There were faint memories. Poseidon pressed the big red emergency button hidden underneath the nightstand. Doctors and nurses rushed in, and then . . . flickering lights came in. The room was engulfed in ash spreading in all directions, into all corners of the room, making it only possible to see anyone's immediate surroundings, and all Amphitrite saw was Poseidon, passed out beside her. Three cloaked figures emerged from the debris. The one in the center took her shriveled hand and placed it on Poseidon's forehead. A quick glow of orange burst out and coated him in a peculiar aura. Seconds later, the Sea God disappeared into the ash-water. Amphitrite could not do anything. She could not move, nor speak. The same cloaked figure took her hand once more and placed it on her stomach region. It glowed a verdant green.

"Behold!" A familiar voice rasped. "The Seventh Miracle! Born is the Redeemer of the Classical World!"

Was that . . . ?

 _Clotho_...

 _The Moirai..._

The Fates vanished as quick as they appeared, leaving Amphitrite completely baffled. By then, the Queen of Atlantis was already stone-blind to her surroundings as the debris were still floating freely in the water. Seconds later, she felt her eyes droop. Everything around became sluggish. Time seemed to stop slowly around as if she was in jello. Her breaths were quick and agitated— she was hyperventilating. Within a few moments, she fainted and landed on the middle of her bed. The smoke swirled unmercifully around and not a single ray of light could seep through the dark vortex.

* * *

I will close all the polls to this story for now. If you want them reopened, just say so, as I am open to your feedback! :)

* * *

Terribly short, vague, open-ended epilogue, I know. I would say that this entire story, "The Redeemer", is simply foreshadowing the start of the story. It's one long epilogue. I noted that you readers like getting straight to the action, so the sequel to this story, "Spring Tide", which has shorter chapters and faster pace. Hope you enjoyed!

I appreciate all your support. It's really helpful at hard times like these. Not only in the busy life but with the lack of inspiration and struggles with the fandoms, your comments help drastically.

I would like to thank all who read the story. I hope you enjoyed as much as i did writing it. I know it's not the best, but as they say there's always a window for improvement.

I would like to thank for SPQR-Alan and Dark knight for being very supportive for your comments made my day and your support really helped in writing and shaping/inspiring the future plot of the story. It's not like y'all others weren't. Love ya peeps!

I want to thank you all for making my first formal fanfic a memorable experience of growth

* * *

~Happy Reading ~OneMoonlessNight

 **SEQUEL IS CANCELLED**


End file.
